Le Nouveau Monde
by Sephora4
Summary: Chap 7 En LIGNE. Série Naru-HP. Sur le chemin de retour pour Konoha. La Team Kakashi se fait attaquer par l'Akatsuki. Au mileu du combat, par une accumulation d'événements, Sakura et son ennemi Itachi Uchiha, se font téléporter dans un nouveau monde...
1. Chapter 1

**Série :**Naruto et une autre secondaire (mais elle apparaîtra plus tard)

**Auteur : **sephora4

**Couple : **Il y en aura… mais pas pour l'instant, patience patience…

**Genre : **Général

**Disclaimer : **Alors cette fiction est une folie qui m'est passé par la tête un soir. XD. En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez . Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

Mon histoire est basée dans la next génération, après l'affrontement avec l'Akatsuki, et la mort de Akasuna no Sasori. Ce dernier avait donné à Sakura, le lieu de rendez-vous, qu'il aurait du avoir avec son espion posté chez le traître de sanin. Malheureusement en se rendant sur le pont, l'endroit de la rencontre, l'équipe envoyé par la Godaime (ce n'était pas Yamato et Sai, qui étaient avec Sakura et Naruto, mais juste leur ancien sensei Kakashi. Celui ci c'était vite remis de ses blessures lors du combat contre Deidara.), se furent poser un lapin de la part, de la mystérieuse taupe de Sasori. Donc ils décidèrent de rentrer pour faire leur rapport de mission à Konoha, sans savoir qu'ils étaient poursuivis à distance par des ninjas d'Oto et d'autres...

**OOOO**

Voila quelques jours que Kakashi et ses deux anciens élèves de l'équipe 7, parcouraient les terres pour rejoindre Konoha, après une mission ratée, d'espionnage et de capture de l'espion, du feu membre de l'Akatsuki, Sasori. Sa taupe ne s'était même pas donnée la peine de se présenter au lieu de rencontre. Ils rentraient alors bredouille, les oreilles sifflant en avance, sous les remarques que ferait Tsunade, sur l'échec de leur mission, qui était d'une importance fortement capitale, pour les recherches sur le reperd du vil serpent et de son nouvel apprenti. Durant le voyage aucun d'entre eux ne parlaient, hormis l'estomac de Naruto très criard. Ce dernier s'exclama.

« Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un bon bol de ramen de Ichiraku.»

Après de nouveaux grognements devenus agacent, Kakashi coupa le semi silence.

« Arrêtons nous ici pour la nuit, il commence à se faire tard »

En effet le soleil, encore haut, il y a quelques heures, disparaissait maintenant derrière la ligne d'horizon.

« Heureusement que la mission d'espionnage est terminé, le ventre de Naruto aurait rameuté tout les sous bois » Minauda Sakura en souriant à l'adresse du jeune blond.

Par la suite d'un repas de bas régime, le petit groupe s'endormi péniblement, faisant chacun à tour de rôle la garde. La première personne à s'être dévoué était la jeune fleur de cerisier. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle préférait commencer à monter la garde. Celle-ci veilla jusqu'à environ minuit puis, se fit relayé par Kakashi.

« Rien à signaler à par quelques oiseaux surexcités » Finit-elle avant de s'étendre dans sa couverture, au coté de Naruto.

« Très bien, bonne nuit »

« Hm …»

La lune éclairait encore les visages paisibles des deux dormeurs ainsi, que celui Kakashi assis dos à un arbre, qu'une explosion, suivit de plusieurs autres, avec un grand envol s'oiseaux survint. Ce bruit sonore réveilla instantanément, la jeune femme qui se redressa, auprès du veilleur mis en alerte.

« Kakashi-sempai… » Murmura la fleur.

Celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire. Naruto encore enroulé au sol, dormait comme une souche.

« Zzzz…. »

Le sempai indiqua à la kunoichi sa droite. Tandis que lui-même parti dans le sens opposé, entraînant le blond, avec lui et les quelques affaires. Il déposa le tout dans un buisson, puis se cacha derrière un vieux tronc d'arbre, attendant patiemment, que les ennemis, veuillent bien se montrer, s'ils venaient par ici. Pendant une bonne heure d'attente, ils restèrent logé dans leurs cachettes. Puis le Junin, sorti de derrière son tronc, rejoint par la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui descendait d'une branche haute. Elle questionna son mentor.

« Qu'est ce qui a bien pus faire peur à ces oiseaux, et crée de tels explosion ? »

« Je l'ignore Sakura… Nous allons continuer de monter la garde. Nous, nous rendrons là bas demain »

« Et pour Naruto… »

« Vu qu'il avait pas l'air très inquiet tout à l'heure, pourquoi ne commencerait il pas le tour de garde… d'ailleurs ou est il ?... » Dit Kakashi en essayant de se rappeler où il avait bien pus mettre les affaires ainsi que la grosse marmotte blonde endormi. Se dirigeant vers l'endroit ou il était caché il y a de cela 5 minutes, il débusqua le jeune homme encore endormi à point fermé dans le buisson. Le traînant sans trop de cérémonie là où se tenait Sakura, ils le réveillèrent, et le laissèrent entamer son tour, pour par la suite se réveiller 2 heures plus tard, au lever du soleil. Apres un déjeuné toujours peu copieux, vu leur réserve qui s'amenuisait de jours en jours. Ils prirent la direction du Sud, sous les protestations incessante de Naruto.

« C'est quand que l'on mange… »

« Oh Naruto !!!!! On a déjà mangé il y a 10 minutes! »

« Mais c'est pas une petite portion de nourriture et une pilule énergétique qui me couperas la faim… pourquoi on va au sud ?»

« Mais c'est une première Naruto arrive à se repérer » Fit Sakura.

« Konoha est pas au Nord ? »

« C'est exact »

« Kakashi Sensei, alors pourquoi on va au sud » Demanda Naruto qui ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

« Si tu ne dormais pas comme une souche cette nuit, tu aurais su pourquoi » Dit Sakura sans plus d'explication.

« D'abord Naruto, je ne suis plus ton sensei. Et ensuite tu le sauras assez vite, on devrait bientôt être arrivés »

« Mais comment vous le savez, vous n'y étiez pas… » Demanda Sakura soucieuse.

« Lui non, mais moi j'y était depuis 2 heures »

« A enfin te voila Pakkun »

Celui-ci arriva en trombe et se place au centre des shinobis.

« Toi !» S'exclama la fleur « J'aurais du y penser »

« Alors Pakkun ? »

« Tu verras bien par toi-même Kakashi, en tout cas cela ne va pas te plaire…»

« Hm… »

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui ne sais jamais rien… aller…s'il vous plais… Sakura… le chien, dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé»

« Appel moi par mon nom est je te le dirais peut être » Sorti Pakkun vexé.

« PAKKUN… **(1)** »

« Un bon début gamin…je t'y dirais pas en faite, mais tu as le droit de toucher mes coussinets **(2)**… regarde mes beaux coussinets »

« Gnn… »

Sakura à leur coté était morte de rire.

« Et toi jeune fille, à ce que je sens tu as changé de Shampoing »

Le sourire encore présent sur les lèvres de Sakura, laissa place à un rictus de dégoût. Naruto lui commençait à rigoler sur la tournure des événements.

« Oui…euh… bah…en fait euh… l'autre m'abîmait les cheveux »

« Ton nouveau sens la framboise »

« C'est exact » Fit Sakura tendu.

« Okay… »

La fleur laissa échapper un immense soupire de satisfaction. Le chien n'avait pas l'air de vouloir continué la conversation sur cette fâcheuse coïncidence, d'il y a longtemps. Mais à son plus grand désarroi, Pakkun continua.

« Vu que tu dis que l'autre rendait tes cheveux abîmés, je devrais peut être prendre soin moi aussi de mes poils si soyeux. Quel est le nom de ton nouveau produit ? » Demanda t-il enthousiaste.

« Pas ça…enfin je veux dire…pas besoin… j'ai entendu la sortie d'une nouvelle gamme, rendant les cheveux extra doux… euh… il devrait mieux marché que celui que j'utilise… il serait au kiwi… »

Pakkun la regarda longuement. Elle de son coté priait intérieurement pour qu'il ne choisisse pas de reprendre encore le même shampoing qu'elle. Le canidé brisa le silence qui c'était attardé entre lui et la jeune femme.

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup le kiwi. » S'exclama t-il souriant.

Sakura soulager lâcha un nouveau soufflement de satisfaction. En sortant du bois, Kakashi qui avait suivit leur conversation de l'extérieur avec Naruto, toujours en pleine hilarité demanda.

« Pakkun ! Sommes nous bientôt arrivé ?»

« Il faut que nous longions cette rivière vers l'ouest, nous y sommes presque »

Le petit groupe guidé par Pakkun, longeaient la rivière, qui semblait peu profonde. Suivant l'eau qui s'écoulait vers l'ouest, celle-ci les conduisit vers une petite plaine, en bordure de route. Celle-ci comprenait des arbres en pleines floraisons, et des centaines de fleures plus belles les unes que les autres. Cet endroit aurait pu être paradisiaque, s'il n'y avait pas une trentaine de cadavres au sol et des dizaines d'oiseaux charognards se délectant de leurs carcasses ou sur les arbres des alentours. Des ninjas d'Oto gisaient éventré, sous les arbres, sur la petite route et dans le cours d'eau. Sous les amas de défunt, le sol était creusé de cratères, recouvrant une bonne partie de la plaine. De qui un tel massacre pouvait il venir ?

Sakura le cœur serré souffla.

« C'est…désolant »

« Qui a pu leurs faire cela ? Vous avez une idée sempai ? »

Pakkun regarda Kakashi avec interrogation et tenta une hypothèse qui lui semblait la plus évidente.

« Akatsuki ? »

Kakashi ne pris pas la peine de répondre et scruta la plaine du regard.

« Kakashi ? » Osa Sakura, sous le regard indifférent de Kakashi trop occupé à chercher des réponses. Puis, il s'arrêta et soupira.

« Je veux que vous soyez sur vos gardes. Ils ne doivent pas être loin. Il est aussi possible qu'ils nous aient déjà repéré. »

« Et pour ceux d'Oto ? »

« Peut être étaient ils à notre poursuite, personne ne le saura »

Une voix étrangère, lui répondit.

« Nous ont le sais. Ils en avaient après vous, mais vous étiez déjà nos cibles. Et comme on n'aime pas tellement partager… » S'exclama t-il d'un rire glacial et plein de haine.

Au sommet de la colline voisine, surplombant la plaine, se tenait deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

**(1) **Attention ! Il dit cela avec amour XD

**(2)** Désolé fallais que j'y mettes

**Fin chapitre 1**

Voila, la chapitre 1 se termine ici, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Bon il est un petit peu court… désolé.

Le chapitre 2 arrivera assez vite et serra un peu plus long.

En attendant lâchez vos impressions dans des reviews. Merci beaucoup d'avance. Bisousxs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Série : **Naruto et une autre secondaire (mais elle apparaîtra plus tard)

**Auteur: **sephora4

**Couple: **Il y en aura… mais pas pour l'instant, patience patience…

**Genre: **Général/Action

**Disclaimer: **Alors cette fiction est une folie qui m'est passé par la tête un soir. XD. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Pauline : Coucou, oui je sais le premier etait court, mais j'avais pas tellement envie de mattarder sur ce chapitre, il avait pas grande importance dans l'histoire à part, tout mettre en scène. Donc apres avoir presenté la sitiuation, je ne voiyais aucune raison de m'y attarder... et puis je trouve que je l'ai bien terminé, avec la venu de l'Akatsuki... sa fini avec l'envie de lire la suite . Bisousxs merci d'avoir lu ma fiction.**

**j4m3s-3nd-lily : Oh tu as tout de suite deviné XD, héhé beau couple n'est ce pas . Mais faudra patienté pour le voir se former... Mais je sens qu'ils vont avoir des batons dans leurs roues (_Moi: Je vois pas qui oserai faire cela / Sakura: Bah toi ... - -' / Moi: Oh elle est medium... TT elle a tout devoilé... ça casse tout..._ ). Aller j'espere que ce chapitre te plairas XD Itachiiiiiichouuuu .(J'adore ce surnom XD) apparait. Bisousxs et merci !!!!!**

**La Tichi : Ta vu je t'avais dit que j'en ferais une de fiction Saku / Ita. XD Héhé aller voila la suiteuuuuuh. Bisousxs et merciii à toi aussi !!!**

**Haliviia : Coucou. Je suis heureuse que mon debut de fiction te plaises. J'espere que tu aimeras aussi la suite . Bisousxs et merciii !!**

**Voila encore merci à toute pour vos reviews et surtout pour avoir lu ma fiction. **

**J'espere que la suite vous plairas également. Aller bonne lecture et lachez vos reviews. Bisousxs**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_**Une voix étrangère, lui répondit.**_

_**« Nous ont le sais. Ils en avaient après vous, mais vous étiez déjà nos cibles. Et comme on n'aime pas tellement partager… » S'exclama t-il d'un rire glacial et plein de haine.**_

_**Au sommet de la colline voisine, surplombant la plaine, se tenait deux membres de l'Akatsuki.**_

« Vous …» Dit Kakashi

« Teme !!!!!!» Vociféra Naruto.

« Uchiwa Itachi !!» Murmura Sakura haineusement.

Le duo de l'Akatsuki se tenait fièrement au sommet de la colline surplombant leurs proies.

« Vous avez été dure à trouver, heureusement que ceux là ont eu la gentillesse de nous dire où vous étiez » Dit Kisame en montrant les dépouilles des ninjas d'Oto du bout du doigt. « Ils ont quand même été un peu retissant, par moment… »

« Bande d'enfoiré »

« Naruto ne fait rien d'idiot »

« Je vais les exploser » Dit-il en s'élançant sur les nuke-nins.

Kakashi le suivit et le rattrapa avant d'aggraver la situation.

« Je vais vous laissez, je ne ferais que gêner en restant ici. En tout cas bonne chance a vous tous » Sur ce le petit spécimen canin disparu, laissant la team Kakashi au main de l'ennemi.

**OOOO**

Toujours du haut de leur colline, les deux hommes aux capes noires à nuages rouges, observaient sans relâche, les trois autres personnes dans la plaine. L'une vociférait à tout bout de champs tandis que les deux autres essayaient de la retenir. L'Uchiwa, le regard toujours impassible commença à descendre, suivit de son équipier et allèrent se poster à une dizaine de mètres de Sakura et des deux shinobis.

« Mhh, Itachi tu prends lequel ? »

« Prends celui que tu veux »

« Hé hé… » Un regard amusé se dessina sur le visage du requin.

« Cela m'est égale, tant que nous arrivons à capturer le jinchuuriki. »

« Apres ce que vous avez fait à Gaara, cela ne vous suffit donc pas !!!!» Hurlait Sakura.

« Je ne vous laisserais jamais m'avoir ! Bande d'enfoiré, je vous éclaterais avant !!!» Dit Naruto.

« Il a pas changé celui la… » Lança l'homme poisson. « Je te le laisse Itachi, après tout le bijuu sera à toi, faudra juste que tu évites de le tué en le neutralisant. XD »

Sakura en entendant les paroles de son adversaire, regarda son propre coéquipier d'un regard triste, navré pour tout ce qui lui arrivait. Une larme perla sur sa joue aussi douce que la peau d'une pêche. Elle murmura pour elle-même.

« Na… Naruto… »

Ce dernier fulminait à coté d'elle. Les traits du démon commençaient à faire leurs apparitions. Tout d'abord les yeux normalement d'un bleu océan, laissèrent la place à des pupilles rouges sanguines. Sur ses joues apparaissaient des moustaches noires. Une énormes quantités de chakra semblaient émané du corps de l'adolescent.

« Je vais me les faire »

« Naruto calme toi ! Sakura il nous faut le protéger, et surtout ne regarder pas Itachi Uchiwa dans les yeux »

« Hai !» Scanda t-elle en resserrant ses gants, le regard déterminé.

« Oh, mais je la reconnais cette gamine, elle ne serait pas celle qui a tué notre cher Sasori. »

« Hm… » Itachi la regarda intensément pendant un moment, comme s'il voulait lire en elle.

« Elle veut aussi être de la partie, on va bien rigolé hé hé »Un sal rictus apparu, déformant encore plus les traits de son visage poissonneux.

« Méfit toi d'elle… elle a peut être eu de l'aide contre Sasori, elle n'en n'est pas moins puissante. »Dit Itachi toujours impassible à la situation.

« Ouai c'est vrai qu'elle a quand même réduit toute seule le rocher de la grotte en miette » Dit Kisame avec indifférence « Aller assez bavarder, j'ai de l'énergie à dépenser »

Kisame s'élança sur ses adversaires son épée Samehada à la main, prête à l'emploi. L'Uchiwa lui resta sur place, aucun mouvement n'émanait de son corps, hormis ses sharingans qui scrutait intensément chaque ennemi, s'attardant cette fois si, sur le réceptacle de Kyuubi no Yoko.

« Les enfants tenez vous prêts » Lança Kakashi à ses anciens élèves, et se place en position de combat.

« Arrêtez de nous appeler comme cela, kakashi-sempai !» Répondit Sakura en se plaçant devant Naruto. Ce dernier ne tenait plus du tout en place. Kyuubi prenait de plus en plus de l'envergure en lui.

« Laissez moi y aller » Hurlait-il « je vais les détruirent… après avoir eu Gaara, ils veulent me prendre moi !!! Je ne vais pas les laisser faire… Et surtout …je vais les détruire pour… Sa…suke »

Sur la fin de sa phrase, la tristesse ravagea le trio. Mais pas le temps de s'attarder, il fallait qu'ils se reprennent. Kisame leur arrivait dessus à toute vitesse. Le début du combat dura une dizaine de minutes. Naruto s'enrageait de plus en plus. Le sol défoncé par les poings de Sakura, regorgeait d'eau. Kakashi, lui n'était plus au bout de sa forme, à comparé de ses deux équipiers, Samehada lavait touché deux fois et lui avait pris une énorme quantité de chakra. Kisame seul contre les trois furies de Konoha, en bavait quand même. Tandis que Itachi, lui restait toujours planté, au même endroit depuis le début, et regardait la tournure que prenait la bataille.

**OOOO**

Guère de supériorité entre les ennemis. Aucun ne s'était encore démarqué. L'homme requin continua d'affaiblir l'ancienne Team 7, mais le chakra en grande quantité de kyuubi, permettait toujours à Naruto de se battre convenablement. Il créa un Rasengan encore plus gros qu'à l'habituel. Itachi ayant déjà vu cette attaque, lors de leur dernière rencontre se précipita dans le combat.

« Odama Rasengan » Hurla Naruto en se précipitant sur Kisame, le tourbillon géant en main. Mais il fut interrompu en route par l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier créa un clone qui comme la dernière fois explosa avec l'attaque. « Kuso !» Jura le Jinchuukiri.

Sur la plaine au milieu des cadavres encore sanglant des ninjas d'Oto. Entre les charognards croquant leur repas, et les autres qui croassaient dans les arbres, la Team Kakashi se faisait écrasé. Naruto devait se contrôler pour ne pas laisser surgir Kyuubi no Yoko de lui. Kakashi utilisant son Sharigans arrivait bientôt à ses limites. Et Sakura continuait à fracasser le paysage. Leurs ennemis bien qu'ils gagnaient, commençaient aussi à avoir quelque défaillance. Kisame bien qu'ayant une grande quantité de chakra, en avait perdu plus de 1/2. Contre trois shinobis coriaces de Konoha, cela était normal, mais Samehada était la pour lui en ramener. L'Uchiwa lui ne peinait pas trop. Comment battre ou épuiser une personne capable de vous neutraliser en un regard ou mouvement de doigt. Kakashi restait avec Naruto contre l'utilisateur du Sharingan de l'Akatsuki, tandis que la kunoichi se débrouillait avec l'homme requin. Le temps passa, des minutes puis une heure. La Team 7 n'allait plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. L'Akatsuki, commençait elle aussi à avoir quelques difficultés, mais elles étaient encore minimes.

**OOOO**

Cependant l'avance de Itachi et Kisame se renversa, sous une faille que Sakura trouva en son adversaire. Ce dernier fut déstabilisé par la dernière explosion de sol, ce qui permit à la kunoichi de lui envoyer une bonne droite. Samehada vola et alla se loger plus loin, dans une crevasse hors de vue de son propriétaire. Perdant son arme, Kisame était en mauvaise posture. Laissant à la fleur de cerisier une grande quantité d'opportunité pour en finir. Kisame fonça sur elle

« Suiton : Suirou no jutsu » Hurlait-il.

Mais Sakura n'eu aucun mal à éviter la prison aqueuse avec une technique de substitution.

« Kawarimi no jutsu »

Et lui arriva par derrière, lui asséna un coup de poing qui l'envoya à terre à quelques mètres d'elle. Au moment où elle comptait lui envoyer le coup fatal en se dirigeant vers lui, Itachi délaissa ses adversaires pour s'interposer entre son équipier et Sakura. Le kunoichi surprise de l'arriver de cet intrus dans son attaque, ne pu baissé le regard à temps. Elle croisa deux somptueux yeux rouges, déjà vu mainte et mainte fois chez le cadet de cet homme. Mais la différence était que celui-ci portait des Sharigans à trois virgules, au lieu de deux. Tournant les yeux pour voir ailleurs, elle ne discernait rien hormis elle-même et l'homme brun en face d'elle. Elle était sous l'emprise d'un Genjustu dont elle-même ne pouvait s'en défaire seule. Le néant l'entourait de toute part. Elle voulait crier mais aucun son ne sortait. Elle essaya donc de bouger, mais son corps était bloqué par une force invisible. L'Uchiwa toujours à quelques mètres d'elle, commença à s'avancer à pats lents.

Les autres à l'extérieur de l'emprise du genjustu du membre de l'Akatsuki, voyaient ce dernier s'avancer vers la jeune fille en transe. Kisame ricanait, Naruto à genou épuisé, reprenait son souffle pour avoir la force de se lancer et défendre Sakura. De son coté Kakashi préparait un Raikiri pour le nuke-nin du pays du feu. L'Uchiwa remarquant l'action du fils du croc blanc de Konoha, s'approcha bien plus rapidement de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il la prit dans ses bras et prépara leur téléportation. Au même instant Kakashi s'élança vers sa cible, le Raikiri en main et percuta l'Uchiwa, qui avait toujours Sakura dans les bras.

« Kuso, Itachi relève toi » Beuglait l'homme requin.

Kakashi s'approchait de la fleur couchée sur son agresseur, tout deux inconscients au sol, mais quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit. Les deux corps inanimés commençaient à disparaître dans une fumée blanchâtre parsemée de petites étincelles argentées, pour ensuite ne plus être visible. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, les deux corps n'étaient plus là…

**OOOO**

Sakura de son coté, était toujours dans le noir complet du Genjutsu d'Itachi. Celui-ci présent à ses cotés, approchait petit à petit vers elle. Mais à un moment, pour une raison inexpliquée, il s'enlaça bien plus vite. Tout en la soulevant dans ses bras, Sakura aurait tellement voulu crier, se débattre, lui flanquer une bonne droite… mais elle ne pouvait rien faire à part subir. Les bras dans lequel l'Uchiwa la soulevait, se resserraient autour d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir contre elle ses muscles se dessiné sous sa cape noir à nuage rouge. Et une odeur semblable à une qu'elle connaissait par cœur, celle du cadet d'Itachi. A la seconde où ils allaient ensemble se téléporter, une puissante décharge électrique les traversa et les coucha au sol. Tout son corps s'engourdissait sous la douleur, qu'elle pouvait que garder en elle. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient jusqu'à devenir clos.

**OOOO**

« C'est quoi encore ce bordel, il devait juste la kidnappé, pas partir étrangement !! Oh celui la, toujours prêt à faire son intéressent avec ses capacités, soit disantes supérieurs » Jura Kisame.

Naruto rampait au sol, pour venir se placer là ou les deux êtres s'étaient éclipsés.

« Sa… S… SAKURA !!! »

« Comment une telle chose, peut elle être possible … ? A moins que… » Se questionna Kakashi en regardant l'emplacement ou se tenait son ancien élève.

Kisame toujours au sol depuis la dernière attaque de Sakura, se releva.

« A moins que quoi ? »

Kakashi surpris dévisagea son adversaire.

« Kakashi-sensei ? » Dit une voix pressante

Posant ensuite son regard sur Naruto, il répondit.

« A moins que le Raikiri et la téléportation, soit la cause… Et maintenant il se peut qu'ils soient …» Il s'interrompis.

« Ailleurs… » Continua Kisame. Et l'homme aux cheveux argenté confirma d'un signe bref de la tête et rajouta.

« Il faut aussi ne pas oublié que ton équipier a infligé à Sakura un Genjustsu »

Naruto regardait son sensei, sans rien comprendre.

« Et en quoi c'est important ? » Dit il les dents serrés.

« Tout simplement parce que la personne qui est sous l'emprise d'un Genjustsu, et emmené dans un monde parallèle » Lâcha Kisame avec agacement.

« Ca je le savais fasse de poisson ! Et ?»

Kisame le regarda à la fois incrédule et énervé.

« Comment un abruti comme toi, peu avoir de scellé en lui Kyuubi »

« Teme !!!!!» Cracha le Jinchuuriki.

« Naruto… le problème est qu'il se peut que le Raikiri avec le début de téléportation, ai joué le rôle d'une décharge temporel. Et que ça les ait envoyés ailleurs sur notre Terre. Puis ajoutons à cela le Genjustu… A mon avis, il ne son plus du tout dans les parages… » Dit il désolé.

« Attendez sensei. Vous entendez quoi par ne plus être dans les parages ? Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont … morts ! »

« Coincé dans un monde autre que le notre, baka de réceptacle.»

« … »

« Bon sur ce, moi je me casse, Itachi est intelligent, il trouvera bien un moyen de revenir. Et pour votre amie, je me ferais pas trop d'espoir » Les conseilla t-ils un sourire carnassier au lèvres, écartant par la même occasion, ses branchies. Le résultat était horrible. « Itachi, la tuera des qu'elle ne sera plus d'aucune utilité »

Naruto irrité par les paroles du semi humain s'élança sur lui. « Rasengan ! » Mais trop tard, l'ennemi avait disparu, emportant avec lui son épée, jusqu'à maintenant coincé dans une crevasse.

**OOOO**

« Viens Naruto… On a plus rien à faire ici »

« Mais ! Et Sakura ? » Dit Naruto surpris.

« Nous ne pouvons rien pour elle, Kisame a raison sur un point. Si Itachi peut rentré par lui-même notre Sakura peut le faire également. Et nous ne savons même pas ou elle se trouve en ce moment même… Aller viens »

C'est donc sous le soleil embrasant de ses chauds rayons la plaine ensanglanté, que les deux seuls restant de la Team Kakashi rentrèrent à Konoha.

* * *

**Fin chapitre 2**

Et voila, le chapitre 2 se termine ici, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Comme prévu un peu plus long que le 1

Bon après le chapitre 3, va prendre beaucoup de temps, il faut que je finisse de la taper (il est en grande partie sur papier) et que je le corrige.

Car il y a pleins de choses qui ne me plaise pas, par exemple comment je mène les sentiments de mes personnages…

Et faut aussi que l'inspiration suive , car là elle c'est plutot pour d'autre fiction qu'elle est là l'inspiration.

Donc un peu de patiente!

En attendant lâchez vos impressions dans des reviews. Merci beaucoup d'avance. Bisousxs.

sephora4


	3. Chapter 3

**Série**Naruto et Harry Potter (Voila le tournant de mon esprit dérangé XD)

**Auteur**sephora4

**Couple **Il y en aura… mais pas pour l'instant, patience patience… Faut aussi que je trouve comment les foutres ensemble XD…

**Genre **Général et euh …

**Disclaimer**Alors cette fiction est une folie qui m'est passé par la tête un soir. XD

J'espère qu'elle vous plairas . En tout cas bonne lecture.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Maliviia : **Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir être à la place de Sakura . Bon et bien voila la suite. Je t'imagine deja super contente . J'espere qu'elle te plairas. Bisousxs. Et merci de me bouster sinon la suite aurais mis des lustres à venir.

**Yuu :** Je te remercie pour les ondes positives xD Elles ont l'air d'être bien passé . Bisouss et encore merci.

**J4m3s-3nd-lily : **Soit gentille avec la chaise à bureau, elle ne t'as rien fait . Tu veras bien comme le psychopathe et beaucoup plus à son aise avec elle, qu'elle l'ait avec lui (J'ai adoré ecrire un certain passage , un indice : Des mots à l'oreille xD).Merci et bisousxs

**Dark Mikako :** Merci d'aimer mon histoire (En tomber amoureuse Wahoo xD, ça me fais plaisir) Non laisse ce pauvre melon TT (Oula faut maintenant que je me grouille de trouver la suite TT sinon je vais me faire meloner comme pas possible (J'aime bien cette expression meloner... J'ai jamais ça quelque part avant... Cool un nouveau mot que je viens d'inventer... Aller op dans le dictionnaire "made in sephora4" xD)) Merci beaucoup encore une fois. Bisousxs

**Lyli Hawkeye-mustang : **Coucou merci beaucoup pour ta reviews. Et bien ecoute tu veras dans ce chapitre là ou ils tombent . Bisousxs.

**Mitsuki-chan :** Hello, et bien merci beaucoup. La voila la suite . Bisousxs

**cagali : **Merci ! J'espere que cette suite te plairas . Oh tu aimes ma façon de raconter Merci (Rougie ) Bisousxs

**Aller op fin des réponses. Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews. Ca ma fais super plaisir. J'espere que la suite vous plairas. Bisousxs et bonne lecture. Je vous aimeuuuh (Oh en plein élan de bonté... C'est pas tout les jours faut en profité xD) ****Merci encore. Et aussi j'espere ne pas avoir trop fait de fautes d'orthographe avec l'ecole qui recommence je me suis un peu relue à la va vite. Gomen en avance **

**sephora4 **

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Sakura bien que toujours sonné, retrouvait petit à petit ses esprits étaler sur son lit des plus douillet. Ce lit en question bien que ni trop moelleux ni trop ferme, avait quelque chose de particulier. En premier, il se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration, puis il y avait également cette odeur. Celle-ci presque identique à celle de son ancien équipier Sasuke. Mais il était impossible que ça soit le plus petit des Uchiwa, vu qu'il avait déserté Konoha il y a environ 2 ans. Et pourtant cette odeur, était si semblable à la sienne…C'était peut être de sa famille… Mais bien sur que non, toute sa famille était morte… Hormis une personne… Comment pouvait _il_ être là, vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la recherche de Gaara, il y a plus de 3 semaines. Et encore ce jour là se n'était pas le vrai Itachi Uchiwa… Pis tout d'abord où était elle ? Que c'était il passer avant qu'elle se retrouve étendu les yeux toujours clos, sur se corps encore inconnu… Aucun souvenir… Hormis, ceux d'un matin, à la recherche dans le sud, de la cause de l'étrange bruit de la nuit… Son arrivé avec ses deux équipiers sur la plaine dévastée en fin de matinée, et les cadavres… puis plus rien…Aucun souvenir après la découverte du massacre des ninjas d'Oto.**(1)**

Tout en commençant à se déplacer, elle sentie son soi-disant lit remuer sous elle. Ouvrant douloureusement les yeux, pour s'acclimater à la luminosité du lieu, elle descendit son regard vers la personne étalé sous elle, tout à coup la stupeur l'emporta… ainsi que l'embarra. Comment était-il possible… Elle était affalé sur un déserteur de Konoha et criminel de rang S, plus connus sous le nom de Uchiwa Itachi. Voyant que ce dernier ouvrait lui aussi les yeux, elle se releva avec empressement, tout en voulant caché les taches rouges sur ses joues laiteuses. Mais malheureusement pour elle, rien n'échappe à un Uchiwa. Celui-ci tout en la dévisageant de ses yeux onyx, se releva, et se plaça à une distance convenable.

« Vous ! » murmura Sakura.

« Sakura-san » Lui répondit le brun avec son indifférence habituel … « Que… faisons nous ici ? » **(2)**

Les yeux de la jeune femme exprimaient toute l'incompréhension qui la ravageait. « Je … Ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens de rien… » Puis détournant le regard du grand brun qui la toisait de toute sa taille, elle examina leur lieu d'arrivé. Un lieu tellement grand, tellement impressionnant. La seule envie qui la traversait était de se rapproché du seul être qu'elle connaissait… même si celui-ci était un tueur. Elle recula alors de quelques pats vers Itachi qui n'eut aucun pas un réflexe de recul en la voyant faire. Ils étaient maintenant chacun à moins d'un mètre de l'autre. Se rapprochant d'elle par derrière, il se baisa pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Celle-ci surprise de cette chaleur, eut un léger sursaut. Elle se retourna et se plaça en position d'attaque face à lui, malaxant son chakra dans ses membres supérieurs. Itachi, ne prêtant guère attention à ses gestes, lui empoigna l'épaule avec un force incroyable **(3)**, et la rapprocha de lui. Elle se retrouva à peine à une trentaine de centimètre du torse du déserteur. Cette proximité la fit frissonner.

« Je ne connais pas du tout cet endroit et leurs accoutrements m'est aussi totalement inconnu… Je ne tiens pas à tout de suite me les mettre à dos… Et je pense que pour eux aussi, nous leur semblons étrange. »

Puis il pensa pour lui même « Surtout ta couleur de cheveux » Et continua.

« Alors s'il te plaît tutoie moi, et faisons comme si j'étais encore le grand frère adoré de ton petit Sasuke-kun. Oublie tout mon passé de déserteur… Imagine que je suis encore un membre de l'ANBU de Konoha et que l'on se connaît depuis longtemps toi et moi…Tu penses pouvoir le faire ? »

Malgré son envie de le tuer sur le champ, en ayant parlé de Sasuke ainsi. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et continua de regarder autour d'elle. Sakura et Itachi avaient atterri sur un terrain ensablé au centre d'un stade des plus étrange également. Tout autour de ce stade se dressaient de hautes et moyennes tribunes pleines à craquer de personnes les détaillants. Certaines portaient des couleurs vertes, d'autres jaune ou bleu. Ou bien encore rouge. A chaque extrémité de cet étrange terrain étaient dressé trois grands poteaux sur lesquels se dressaient des grands cercles, certains plus petits que les autres. Mais le plus insolite était au dessus de la tête de nos deux étrangers. Des gens en rouge ou en vert restaient suspendu dans les airs sur de vieux balais...

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore ça ? » Commença Sakura.

« Hm… »

« C'est familiale ce genre de réponse ? » Demanda t-elle sarcastiquement.

Itachi lui lança un regard si terrifiant, que cela la dissuada de continuer cette conversation. Comme elle aurait apprécier être une petite souris dans un moment pareil, et pouvoir fuir le regard noir du ténébreux. Il valait mieux ne pas se mettre à dos la seule personne connue à des kilomètres à la ronde, voir en cette situation de l'espace temps. Ce dernier scrutait toujours de ses yeux onyx, les personnes autour d'eux. Ceux dans les tribunes ne semblaient pas pouvoir rentré sur le terrain. C'était comme si un champ de protection séparait les spectateurs de l'espace de jeu.** (4) **

**OOOO**

L'Uchiwa se méfiait surtout de ceux sur leurs balais. Une jeune femme aux cheveux gris, un sifflet à la bouche, paressait donné les ordres aux autres dans les airs. Celle-ci s'exprima de nouveau.

« Le match est suspendu 30 minutes. Sirius, avec les autres batteurs, rattrapez les cognards et tenez les à distances. »

« Pff… Bien madame Bibine » Fit le dénommé Sirius, un grand et séduisant ténébreux, avant de traverser le terrain avec trois autres garçons. Chacun un bâton à la main pour frapper dans des balles volantes. Ce lieu était vraiment étrange pour nos deux shinobis.

Madame Bibine descendit en piquer avec son balai et se posa prés des deux arrivants qui avaient interrompu leur match. Elle les regarda attentivement, les détaillants un part un, en s'arrêtant un long moment sur leurs blessures superficiel **(5)**, et les cheveux de Sakura et murmura pour elle-même « Métamorphomage… Hm…»

Puis elle s'adressa à eux directement. « Bonjour, je me nomme madame Bibine, professeur de vol de cette école. A qui avons-nous l'honneur ? »

« Euh… Bonjour, voici Uchiwa Itachi » S'élança la kunoichi en montrant son voisin à trente centimètres d'elle. « Et je suis Haruno Sakura »

« Hm… Ce ne sont pas des noms des environs… »

« … »

« Et comment vous êtes vous retrouver ici ? » Continua le professeur de vol.

Sakura jeta un regard interrogateur à Itachi. Devait elle expliquer le malaise dans lesquels les deux shinobis étaient… leur perte de mémoire… Itachi après quelques secondes répondit. « A vrai dire, nous n'en avons plus aucun souvenir. Nous ne nous rappelons de rien. »

Bibine eue un regard nullement surpris, des cas pareils arrivaient souvent. Des sorciers perdaient la mémoire après une fautes quelconque avec la magie ou en transplanage. Parfois même des moldus victimes de mauvaises farces magiques. « Bien… » Levant la tête, elle appela une jeune fille habillé de rouge assise sur son balai, quelques mètres au dessus d'eux.

« Professeur ? » Demanda la concerner en descendant au sol. Elle avait de longs cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Itachi. Une peau pâle, laiteuse et de magnifiques yeux couleur glace.

« Sephora, je veux que tu les accompagnent au bureau du directeur et que tu sois de retour ici dans 20 minutes pour la reprise » Elle lui souffla ensuite quelque chose à l'oreille.

« D'accord » Sephora se retourna en direction des deux invités imprévus et les pria de la suivre.

**OOOO**

Ils s'avancèrent à ses cotés, jusqu'à la vieille porte de bois menant au vestiaire des Gryffondor d'où ils s'engouffrèrent. L'intérieur n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Des bancs, un tableau à craie, des habits et autres en vrac… mais surtout la couleur rouge. Celle-ci était présente presque partout. Elle déposa son balai sur l'un des bancs et les mena à la sortie de cette pièce.

« En fait moi c'est Sephora Malfoy et vous ? » Demanda la jeune Gryffondor.

Tout comme sa mère, elle avait les cheveux d'un noir corbeau, mais elle possédait les yeux de glace de son paternel. Elle était la petite sœur de Lucius Malfoy, un Serpentard et futur mangemort, cependant à la différence de son frère, elle possédait un grand courage qui lui avait valu une place chez les griffons, et la répugnance de sa famille.

« Itachi Uchiwa » Fit le brun, qui continuait à inspecter les environs, un regard impassible sur le visage.

« Sakura Haruno »

« Vous n'êtes pas du coin, pas vrai ? »

« Et bien non » Fit la fleur de cerisier « Ou sommes nous ? Dans une école d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ? Mais enfin, elle a l'air particulière… »

«Vous avez atterri dans le stade de l'école de Poudlard. Et particulière ? Pourquoi dites vous cela ? » Demanda Sephora. «Vous n'êtes pas des sorciers ? Tu n'es pas métamorphomage ? » Fit elle en s'adressant à Sakura.

« Sorcier ? Méta… Quoi ? » Questionna Sakura complètement perdu.

« Et bien euh des sorciers ? Je ne pense pas que vous êtes des moldus, vu votre couleur de cheveux, vous paraissez être une métamorphomage… »

« Je savais bien qu'ils te trouveraient étrange » Lâcha Itachi à l'adresse de Sakura. Cette dernière plus que vexée lui lança un regard noir en faisant craquer ses poings. Elle continua à parler sans prêter attention à son regard de riposte. « Nous ne somme pas des sorciers, ou des mol je ne sais quoi… et je ne suis pas méta ... Enfin nous ne somme rien de ce que vous nous dites. Nous sommes des ninjas. »

Maintenant c'était au tour de Sephora de paraître perdu et impressionné. « Des ninjas… Oh et moi qui croyait que cela n'existait que dans les livres. Mais alors d'où venez vous ?»

« Nous somme originaire du village de Konoha, dans le pays du feu » Répondit l'Uchiwa.

« … »

Un grand blanc survint dans la conversation tandis qu'ils traversaient ensemble le grand hall du château, sur l'un des murs était suspendu 4 grands sabliers chacun d'une couleur différente. Rouge, jaune, bleu et vert. Sephora les mena par la suite dans un couloir sans aucune décoration, puis des escaliers mouvant. Les deux étrangers étaient complètement désemparés. Apres que Sephora leurs aient expliquer brièvement leur fonctionnement. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à déboucher dans une galerie de portrait. Chacun d'eux bougeaient au fil de leurs envies. Les deux shinobis s'arrêtèrent soudain. Sephora remarquant qu'elle n'était plus suivit se retourna.

« C'est vrai que cela vous est aussi inconnu, tout comme les escaliers. Le directeur vous expliquera tout, je n'ai plus le temps de vous expliquer. Venez »

Et ils repartirent dans un nouveau couloir afin de s'arrêter devant une statu d'un grand griffon. L'émerveillement se reflétait dans le regard de la kunoichi.

« Splendide »

Itachi lui ne disais mot, mais vu que son regard impassible qu'il affichait quotidiennement avait quelque peu disparu, il ne devait pas en penser moins.

« Chocogrenouille » Murmura Sephora en direction de la statu.

Cette dernière à l'annonce du mot de passe qu'avais donner des minutes auparavant le professeur de vol à son élève, pivota sur elle-même tout en s'élevant dans la plafond. Plus la statu montait en tournant, plus un escalier de pierre en colimaçon, apparaissait du sol. La jeune sorcière s'engouffra dans la montée des marches. « Venez » Et ainsi les trois disparaissaient dans les hauteurs. Arriver au bout des marches, ils débouchèrent sur une porte en bois, sculpté avec soins et ferré. Sephora allait frapper lorsqu'une vielle voix, les interpella « Entrez donc » Suivant l'invitation, ils pénétrèrent chacun à la suite de l'autre dans un grand bureau plein d'objets insolites et de tableaux toujours mouvant. Fermant la porte derrière elle, Sephora les conduits jusqu'au pied du bureau du directeur.

« Professeur Dumbledore, ces deux arrivants sont apparu dans le stade pendant le match. Madame Bibine m'a demandé de les conduirent jusqu'à vous. »

Le professeur Dumbledore devait être âgé de 70 ans, voir beaucoup plus. Sa longue barbe et ses cheveux argentés couvraient une grande partie de sa tunique bleu nuit. Des lunettes en demi lune était posé devant ses yeux bleus à la brillance étincelante.

« Je te remercie beaucoup Sephora, je crois que les Gryffondor peinent contre les Serpentard… » Fit il.

« Oui… 120 à 60 professeur. »

« Et bien retourne s'y vite et bonne chance » Lui dit il en souriant chaleureusement.

Sephora de nouveau pleine de tonus, parti vers la sortie, tout en souhaitant aux deux shinobis, à ce que ceux-ci trouvent un moyen à leurs problèmes grâce à l'aide du professeur. Tout en leur jetant un dernier regard, elle s'élança en direction du stade. Apres sa sortie, le directeur fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique, deux sièges de bois aux tissus rouges, ou il les invita à s'asseoir. Itachi et Sakura le regardaient stupéfait, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient autant de choses bizarre en une seule journée. Ils n'étaient bien sur pas du tout au bout de leur surprise. Sakura prit la parole et refit les présentations. Le directeur enchaîna.

« Enchanté, jeunes gens, comme Sephora vous la peu être bien dit, je suis le directeur de cette école. Albus Dumbledore. Pourriez vous me raconter votre arrivé… »

Et sur cette phrase les deux jeunes arrivants lui narrèrent leur aventure.

**OOOO**

Après plus d'une bonne trentaine de minute de narration, ou il y eu pleins de gros blancs, vint enfin la fin de leur récit.

« Donc vous ne vous souvenez de rien avant d'avoir atterri sur le stade… J'imagine aussi que vous ne savez pas également comment vous vous êtes blessé… »

« Non… » Interrompit Sakura, en regardant ses mains et ses entrailles sur le ventre. « Moi je me souviens que j'étais avec mon équipe. Depuis la nuit dernière, nous avions entendu des bruits énormes plus loin au sud de notre position. Alors nous nous sommes méfier toute la nuit puis au petit matin, on est parti voire. Ce n'est que vers la fin de la traversée de la forêt, ou nous nous trouvions que … le trou noir commence… » Fini elle dépité.

« Je vois » Dit Dumbledore pensif. « Et vous jeune homme ? »

Itachi le regard sans expression commença. « C'est un peu pareil que Sakura. J'étais avec mon coéquipier. On était à la recherche du groupe de Sakura, pour leur indiquer leur nouvelle mission » mentit-il « Puis dans la nuit nous avions … »

A se moment précis un flash traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme présente à ses coté. Des images floues se mêlaient à des sensations… dégoût, peur, haine…Que c'était il passé se soir là…

« Nous… nous avions nous aussi entendu, ces bruits… puis nous avons continué notre recherche et … je me souviens plus de rien. » Avait il dit pendant que Sakura restait figé et écœuré.

« Et bien cela ne nous aide pas tellement…Mais au moins nous savons que vous n'avez pas perdu toute votre mémoire. Ils ne vous manquent que quelques heures de souvenir. Elle devrait revenir au fur et à mesure. Il vous faudra être patient. Je vous convie donc à être mes invités durant tout le temps qu'il vous faudra. Mais pouvez vous me parlez un peu de vous. »

Sakura se lança dans un récit de 2 bonnes heures, aider par moment par Itachi pour combler une grosse partie de leurs mensonges et les blancs. Elle évita soigneusement de parler de l'Akatsuki, ou du fait qu'Itachi était un dangereux criminel de rang S. Dumbledore resta un moment songeur puis parla.

« Bien donc vous êtes des ninjas d'un village nommé Konoha. Je vois… Mhh… Cela me ne me dis pas grand-chose. Je ne sais presque rien sur les ninjas… Juste les bases dirons nous… Mais votre village ou votre pays m'est inconnu… Je ne sais que dire sur cela… Mais sinon pourrais je savoir qu'elles sont vos liens et vos grades par la même occasion. »

« Je suis au grade Chunin, un ninja de classe moyenne. Et je suis également un medic-nin, ou en plus commun un ninja médical. » Elle se soigna les quelques plais qui parcouraient son corps comme démonstration.

« Intéressant » Fit le directeur extasier devant un pareil phénomène.

« Et Itachi… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continué qu'il répondit à sa place.

« Et moi je suis un ANBU, un ninja spécial de haute classe. Et nos liens sont juste amicaux, elle fait parti des amis les plus proches de mon petit frère. On se connaît depuis des années.»

A l'instant ou le ninja déserteur du pays du feu avait mentionné Sasuke, le visage de la kunoichi s'assombri, ce que Dumbledore ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda t-il à l'adresse de Sakura. Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Itachi le fit à sa place.

« Mon petit frère a quitté notre village, il y a de cela 2 ans, sans donner de nouvel depuis. »

Le visage de la jeune fleur, prit une teinte cadavérique. Le fait de parler de Sasuke la retournait, mais le fait que cela sorte de la bouche de celui qui en était la cause, la terrassait.

« Je comprends votre malaise jeune Sakura… Bien maintenant, je me questionne pour savoir ou vous loger. Cette année il y a eu un afflux massif d'élève à Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Je ne pense pas qu'il reste assez de lit. Il reste donc deux maisons possible. Serdaigle ou Gryffondor… Mais la maisons des lions et beaucoup plus vide que l'autre... »

Itachi et Sakura le regardèrent avec interrogation pendant tout le long de son petit discours. Dumbledore leur expliqua alors le fonctionnement des maisons de cette école.

« Donc la couleurs que portait Sephora, est celle de Gryffondor. »

« Exactement jeune homme » Acquiesça le directeur tout en faisant un signe de la tête.

Apres encore des heures de discutions, sur Konoha et ses alentour, ou sur l'école. Ils furent interrompus par un frappement contre la porte.

**Fin du Chapitre 3**

* * *

**(1)** J'ai trouver que c'était beaucoup plus intéressant de faire mes deux personnages principaux amnésiques (et oui Itachi le sera aussi ). Sinon ils allaient tout de suite se taper dessus et trouver comment repartir. Bon bien sur là, Sakura ne sais pas qui a tué ceux d'Oto, sa mémoire s'arrête tout de suite à l'arrivé dans la plaine. Kakashi et Pakkun n'ont pas encore parlé de leurs opinions sur qui aurait fait ce massacre (rappel chapitre 1).

**(2)** Comme je l'ai dis dans **(1)**, Itachi aussi ne se souvient de rien, sa mémoire, s'arrête quelques minutes avant de découvrir les 3 shinobis de Konoha et le chien, dans la plaine. En fait pendant que j'y suis, il a désactivé ses Sharingans pour ne pas paraître plus étrange qu'il l'est déjà… (Un beau gosse pareil cela se voit pas à tout les coins de rue , alors normal qu'il fait sensation des le premier regard XD)

**(3)** Pas autant que celle que Sakura a à la normal. Mais il est quand même pas sans muscle l'Itachi

**(4)** Bon en vrai cela n'existe pas (si vous avez deviné ou se trouve nos deux shinobis) J'ai décidé d'ajouter la barrière protectrice pour évité à ce que tout un troupeau d'élèves curieux s'amassent autour d'eux. Dans ma première esquisse, il n'y avait pas de champ de protection, et les élèves pouvaient donc rentré sur le terrain comme dans l'œuvre original. Et avoir trop d'élèves tout de suite en atterrissant ici, c'est perturbant pour les deux étrangers qui comprennent pas ce qui leurs arrivent, et surtout pour moi Trop de monde à faire parlé tout de suite, c'est barbant, on peut même pas expliquer la situation XD.

**(5)** Pour les blessures, Itachi n'a disons rien à part quelques égratignures qui guérissent vite. Tandis que Sakura avait de grandes entailles. Mais on ne va pas tellement s'attarder sur leurs petits bobos. J'en reparlerai peu être plus tard… Quand elle les soignera.

* * *

Et voila, le chapitre 3 est fini XD (Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes s'il y en a eu beaucoup)

Bah la même taille que le 2, environ… court je sais

Je me dis peut être un peu chiant… Mais bon faut introduire l'histoire.

Bon pour le 4 faudra vraiment attendre… Je suis en manque d'inspiration.

Pis il y a l'école qui recommence … TT

Et là je suis sur la conception d'un OS Itachi/Sakura.

Oh gomen !! Mais bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Naruto VS Harry Potter XD

Bon aller, lâchez vos impressions s'il vous plait. Bisousxs. Merci d'avance.

sephora4


	4. Chapter 4

**Série**Naruto et Harry Potter

**Auteur**sephora4

**Couple **Il y en aura… mais pas pour l'instant, patience patience… Faut aussi que je trouve comment les foutres ensemble XD…

**Genre **Général et euh …

**Disclaimer**Alors cette fiction est une folie qui m'est passé par la tête un soir. XD

J'espère qu'elle vous plairas . En tout cas bonne lecture. Et désolé tout le temps que j'ai mis pour concevoir ce chapitre . Bon pardonner moi aussi les fautes d'orthographe s'il y en a.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Maliviia : Merci d'avoir lu Et oui désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe . Je te remercie aussi pour m'avoir quand meme boosté pour ce chapitre , sinon il aurait pas été près d'être posté. Bisousxs**

**Auctor : Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, heureusement que j'ai eu l'idée de la barrière... Bah sinon j'aurais bien utilisé ta solution . Merci pour ta review bisousxs.**

**Dark Mikako : De rien pour la réponse de reviews la plus longue c'est le coup du melon qui ma fait parlé . Pis écoute si je me souvient bien toi aussi tu as fait un dernier chapitre un peu court d'une de tes fictions alors shut xD. Mais ce chapitre te plairas, il est bien plus long... pas de beaucoup mais c'est deja cela. Bisousxs.**

**Joliceur : Je te remerie et oui ne t'en fait pas, je trouverais bien un endroit ou je pourrais caser un petit duel... Bisousxs.**

**Sailor Ocean : Coucou merci pour ta review, et oui ne t'en fait pas je sais trés bien que tu aimes ce couple , d'ou ta fiction . Bisousxs.**

**666Naku : Merci pour ta reviews, j'espere que la suite te plairas. Bisousxs.**

**Nanamy : j'aime beaucoup tes petits passages , merci pour la reviews, bisousxs.**

**lyli hawkeye-mustang : Merci beaucoup; bisousxs**

**Cagali : Oui original comme mixte ta raison bisousxs et merci.**

**Kaneyo : Bah j'espere que cela te plairas bisousxs**

**little-potter : J'espere bien que tu ne contestes pas mon style d'écriture xD. Ah je vais t'initier à Naruto toi . Et oui heureusement qu'il y a le beau Sirius pour te ramener dans ton element . Et ouais aussi Sephora (oui tu as lu mon autre fiction , la review dessus le prouve) Aller bonne lecture (tu l'attendais tant ) Bisousxs.**

**deidara02 : Merci beaucoup bisousxs**

**Voila voila fini ouff pas trop long encore, mais l'aborieux quand on parle en meme temps sur MSN.**

**Bref encore un enorme merci à tous pour lire ma fiction, et vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce 4eme chapitre. J'espere qu'il vous plairas.**

**Enorme bisousxs.**

**sephora4**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_**Apres encore des heures de discutions, sur Konoha et ses alentour, ou sur l'école. Ils furent interrompus par un frappement contre la porte.**_

« Entre donc Xevy. » Dit le professeur Dumbledore.

La porte en bois s'ouvrit et laissa passer un tout petit être, à peine plus haut que la poignée. Il avait de grands yeux bleus translucides, et d'immenses oreilles en chou fleur. Son visage était tout rond d'où naissait un petit nez en trompette. Cette drôle de petite créature portait un vieux chiffon en guise de robe, d'ou s'échappaient de long fils, volant derrière elle. Arrivé devant le bureau du directeur elle s'inclina respectueusement devant son maître et les deux jeunes invités. Apres ses petites courbettes, elle déclara.

« Monsieur le directeur. Nous n'attendons plus que vous et vos invités pour le soupé. »

Le directeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête. L'elfe de maison ayant rempli sa mission, refit une petite courbette et s'évapora dans un nuage de fumé.

« Et bien comme vous avez pu l'entendre, nous sommes attendus » Dit le directeur joyeusement.

Se levant de son siège, il s'avança vers la porte, suivit par Sakura et Itachi. Tout trois descendirent tranquillement les escaliers de pierre et débouchèrent dans le grand couloir que nos deux shinobis avait emprunté auparavant. Ils remontèrent jusqu'à la galerie des portraits mais bifurquèrent dans une nouvelle direction, passant par quelques petits passages avant de revenir aux quatre grands sabliers. A quelques mètres de ceux-ci se trouvait une immense porte ouverte d'où s'échappait un brouhaha impressionnant.

**OOOO**

Derrière la porte une immense salle débordait d'élèves surexcités. Itachi précédé par la jeune fleur suivaient toujours en silence le vieux professeur. Celui-ci serpentait tranquillement entre des rangées de tables. Leurs arrivé avaient brusquement coupé toute conversation. Rien de mieux pour réclamer le silence que de faire apparaître les deux nouveaux arrivants où autour d'eux planaient des mystères. Regardant les visages aux alentours, les deux shinobis purent reconnaître celui d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs devant eux. Sephora leur souriait gentiment. Arrivé à la fin des défilés de tables, le directeur monta sur l'estrade de bois et demanda aux deux jeunes gens de venir le rejoindre, tandis qu'il s'adressait à la salle. En bout d'une des quatre tables face au directeur, après des places vides, Sephora leur souriait toujours. Sakura remarquant son amie, et fit de même, mais l'Uchiwa lui resta de marbre mais scrutait la jeune brune. L'homme en face de la griffondor ne semblait pas du tout apprécier le regard persistant du membre de l'Akatsuki, mais n'était pas du moins déplu du sourire envoûtant de la fleur de cerisier.

« Bien avant de commencer ce délicieux repas qui nous attend, je voudrais tout d'abord féliciter les Griffondors pour leur victoire face aux Serpentards. » Fit le directeur tout en demandant d'un signe de mains, aux joueurs de se lever.

Sephora, le ténébreux en face d'elle, un jeune homme aux lunettes rondes à côté du brun ainsi que quatre autres se levèrent. Quand le jeune ténébreux et son ami s'étaient levés une hué de gloussement s'élevèrent d'une bonne partie de la salle avec des tonnes d'applaudissements.

« Bien et maintenant venons en à nos invités. Je crois que je n'ai pas du tout besoin de vous expliquer comment ils sont arrivés ici. » Dit il en souriant. « Nous avons longuement discuté et nous en sommes arrivé au point… que nous n'avons trouvé aucun moyen pour les renvoyer chez eux… Pour le moment en tout cas. Jeunes gens comme vous allez partager nos journées, je pense que les élève ainsi que les professeurs aimeraient vous connaître, du moins brièvement. » Finit Dumbledore en s'adressant à Sakura et au grand brun à coté d'elle.

Apres un échange de regard entre ces trois personnages, Sakura s'élança, malgré le stresse qui la tiraillait. C'était la première fois qu'elle était le centre d'intérêt d'autant de monde autour d'elle.

« Hé bien euh, tout d'abord bonjour » Commença t-elle tout timidement en lançant des regards toute les secondes en biais à l'adresse de Itachi pour que celui-ci la sauve de ce mauvais pats, même si après elle lui serait redevable, ce qui la dégoûtait énormément. « Je me nomme Sakura Haruno, j'ai 16 ans. » Elle s'arreta de nouveau et se tourna vers son compagnon, celui-ci décida de continué.

« Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa, savoir mon age ne vous servira en rien, mais à ce que j'ai pu comprendre sur cette école, je suis plus vieux que le plus vieux élève ici. Nous venons tout deux d'un autre monde, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Là bas nous étions des ninjas d'un village nommé Konoha. »

Apres qu'il se soit présenté, des murmures survirent dans la foule, et de nouveau, des gloussements. Une voix masculine interpella l'Uchiwa. C'était le garçon ténébreux en face de Sephora.

« On peut savoir comment vous avez fait pour atterrir ici ? »

« Nous ne savons plus » Répondit silencieusement Sakura.

« Comment ça ? » Continua le brun en fixant la jeune fleur.

« Elle vient de te répondre ! T'as peux être besoin que l'on te fasse un dessin pour mieux comprendre Sirius ! » Lâcha Sephora agacé. Sirius lui lança un regard haineux sous sa réplique. Il détestait qu'elle le rabaisse et surtout en public.

« Laissez donc nos invités s'exprimer sur la question Miss Malfoy » Commenta Dumbledore.

Tandis que Sirius pouffait de rire, car le directeur avait cloué le bec à la jeune femme en face de lui. Itachi prit la parole.

« Nous ne savons plus, tout simplement parce que nous n'en avons plus aucun souvenir. Les 12 heures avant notre arrivé sont pour nous deux un trou noir. »

« Ca répond à ta question Patmol ? » Fit le jeune homme brun aux lunettes rondes au coté de Sirius.

« Entièrement Jamesi! » Dit Sirius gaiement avant de retourner dans la contemplation de la jeune fleur de cerisier.

« Mais qu'est ce que l'on a fait de mal, pour se coltiner un mec pareil » Souffla désespérément Sephora en voyant le jeune Sirius Black commencer à draguer la nouvelle arrivante. Elle avait parlé assez haut pour qu'une bonne partie de la table des Griffondors éclate de rire comprenant la situation.

« Jeunes gens, s'il vous plait.» Sous la demande de silence du directeur, ces derniers se turent aussitôt. « Bien je vous demanderais d'être aimable avec nos deux invités »

« Sans aucun problème » Murmura Sirius pour lui-même. Mais assez haut pour qu'il gagne un regard noir venant de Sephora.

« Quand à vous. » S'adressa Dumbledore à la jeune Haruno et l'Uchiwa. « Je vous laisse donc vous asseoir avec les Griffondors. »

**OOOO**

Cependant ils ne purent faire que quelques pats vers la table des concernés que des protestations survirent de la salle. Une voix rauque venant de leur gauche s'exclama.

« Et pourquoi pas les Serpentards ? »

Une autre personne assise à la même table renchéri.

« Pourquoi toujours les Griffondors ? »

Le dénommé James répondit arrogamment.

« Car le professeur a tout de suite fait la différence entre les gagnants et les perdants ! »

« Et qui voudrais aller chez les Serpentards ! » Cracha Sirius.

« Oh boucle la Black » Lâcha une jeune femme brune à l'attitude dure mais séduisante, habillé de vert et d'argent.

« Tient Bella, ça faisait longtemps ! Tu veux régler un autre problème familial ? » Fit Sirius en la défiant

Avant que la dite Bella ou un autre puisse répondre, le directeur intervint.

« Cela suffit ! Vu que vous voulez nous rendre cette répartition plus difficile qu'elle n'aurait du l'être, nous nous servirons du choixpeau. Sa décision ne devra être contestée. »

Et en un claquement bref, un vieux choixpeau apparu sur la paume de main du vieil homme. Demandant à la jeune demoiselle de bien vouloir s'approcher de lui, il lui déposa ce vieux bout de tissu sur le crâne. Au moment où la coiffe frôla la chevelure rose de la jeune femme, une vielle voix fatiguée que tout le monde pu entendre s'éleva du vêtement.

« Oh un personnage insolite que voila. Mhh tu es vraiment une jeune femme des plus intelligente. Une vivacité d'esprit pareil mériterait sa place chez les Serdaigles… Mais tu as aussi un grand courage et une immense bravoure envers tes conjoints… Gryffondor » Finit par hurler le choixpeau.

Une grande acclamation envahit la salle. Tandis qu'elle remit le chapeau dans les mains du directeur, Sakura s'avança vers la table des Lions qui la félicitait avec entrain. Passant devant Itachi, elle se surprit de lui décerner un mince sourire à peine visible, que celui-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Que lui arrivait elle ? Bien qu'elle soit coincé ici avec lui, c'était encore un criminel, malgré les mensonges qu'ils devaient faire preuve aux yeux des autres pour protéger leur séjour. Comment pouvait elle sourire à l'homme qui a détruit la vie de son amour d'enfance. Cependant Sakura ne pu continué longtemps de se travaillé les méninges, qu'elle fut attiré à la table des Griffons par Sirius qui l'installa à ses côtés.

Itachi lui aussi n'en revenait pas ! La gamine qui avait tué Sasori et qui était censé le haïr pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui, lui avait adressé un sourire… Le faisait elle exprès pour renforcer aux yeux des autres leur fausse relation ? Où était elle vraiment en train de lui sourire, comme l'on sourit à un ami ? A son tour il fut tiré de ses pensées et de la contemplation du regard vert émeraude, par le directeur qui lui tendait le vieux chapeau. Il le prit et le plaça sur sa tête. **(1)**

L'Uchiwa était serein, debout devant toute l'école. Sephora elle était tendu, ou allait il allé ? Le vieux choixpeau se remit à parler comme il l'avait fait avec la jeune femme.

« Mh difficile… une force de caractère, une bravoure et un courage, Egalement Travailleur, réfléchi … Et s'ajoute à tout cela une grande ruse… »

« Il à l'air d'être bon pour Serpentard » Murmura Sirius à la table.

« Oh ferme là un peu Black » Siffla Sephora en ne quittant pas des yeux le corps d'Itachi.

Le silence pesant fut anéanti par la décision du chapeau.

« Gryffondor »

**OOOO**

« Super » Hurla Sephora qui s'était tout de suite lever à l'annonce de la répartition. Suivit ensuite par tout les Lions et Sakura. Un nouveau sourire naissait sur son visage pale. Itachi remit le vêtement en mains du directeur et se dirigea vers la table qui l'attendait avec enthousiasme. Sephora toujours debout lui fit signe de venir s'installer près d'elle, c'est ce que celui-ci fit.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois avec nous » Clama t-elle.

« Hm »

« Itachi ? »

Le brun leva un regard intrigué vers la jeune femme qui l'avait interrogé. Son regard se posa sur les yeux verts émeraude de la kunoichi. Celle-ci continua.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous… » Voyant que tout le monde l'écoutait elle reprit vite fait sa phrase, se rendant compte de sa faute. « Je suis vraiment heureuse que nous ne soyons pas séparé » Finit elle en adressant un petit sourire forcé par la situation.

« Hm, merci Sakura »

Ces deux là, ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Sakura était troublé… « Merci », avec cette intonation. « Cela lui ressemble tant » Pensa t-elle en même temps que ce simple mot résonnait en elle. Un flash lui revint en tête, Sasuke s'apprêtant à quitter le village pour rejoindre Orochimaru. Elle, essayant de l'arrêter, lui avouant tout l'amour fleurissant qu'elle avait pour lui. Sasuke la remerciant avec cette intonation, cette façon de parler, semblable à celle de Itachi...

Itachi n'avait lui pas été insensible à ce qu'avait dit la jeune fleur. Son comportement depuis leur arrivé ici envers lui changeait au fur et à mesure des événements. Elle semblait se rapprocher de lui, ou était ce juste pour tenir un bon profil en ce lieu. Malgré que l'Uchiwa ne laissait rien paraître extérieurement, intérieurement tout se chamboulait. Est-ce que lui aussi commençait à s'attacher à elle ? Ou se prêtait il lui aussi au jeu… Lui-même ne pouvait le dire. Cette jeune femme le rendait bizarre. C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne le désarçonnait autant.

« Et bien voila une chose de faite, on avait même pas besoin du choixpeau pour savoir que vous arriveriez ici, tout était clair depuis le début » Dit Sirius triomphant en jetant des regards victorieux à la table des serpents.

« On le sais, remarque tu as douté pour Itachi, Patmol » Dit sarcastiquement James.

« Bah j'y peux rien, le choixpeau avait vraiment l'air de pencher pour cela »

« Bon trêve de bavardage » S'exclama la jeune Malfoy. « Des présentations seraient les bienvenues je pense »

Se tournant vers les deux arrivants, elle remarqua que ceux-ci ne parlaient pas, et ne s'étaient pas quitté du regard depuis que l'Uchiwa et la jeune Haruno avaient échangé quelques paroles. Ils semblaient tout les deux dans un autre monde.

« Euh je crois qu'ils en ont un peu rien à faire de toi là Sora » Fit Sirius.

« Itachi ? Sakura ? »

A l'appel de leur prénom respectif, tout deux sortirent de leurs pensées.

« Oh désolé Sephora » Répondit la jeune kunoichi mal à lèse. « J'étais un peu ailleurs ».

« Nous avions remarqué » Ajouta l'homme au coté de Sephora. Il était jeune, mais son visage triste, épuisé et sa chevelure quelque peu grisonnante, le vieillissait énormément pour son âge. « Je me présente, je m'appel Remus Lupin »

« Enchanté » lancèrent en cœur les deux étrangers.

Remus continua les présentations.

« A mes cotés vous la connaissez déjà, cela ne servirais à rien que je vous la représente. En face de Sora, C'est le charmeur de notre école, Sirius Black. »

« Je suis heureux de pouvoir faire ta connaissance, chère Sakura » Dit le dénommer Sirius en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Puis adressa un signe de tête à l'encontre de Itachi, qui lui répondit poliment.

« Et voila il commence déjà, Bah tu n'as pas fini ma pauvre Sakura » Rouspéta Sephora à moitié vautré sur la table, comme si ce qu'elle voyait était d'un ennuyant des plus épuisant.

« Jalouse Malfoy ? » Riposta Sirius.

« Pas le moins du monde Sisi » Dit-elle en appuyant bien sur la prononciation du « Sisi »

« Arrête de … »

« Oh vous allez pas recommencer » Beugla le jeune homme aux lunettes rondes au cotés de Sirius. « De vrai gosse quand ils s'y mettent. Bien si nous faisons abstraction de leur début de chamaillerie, c'est à mon tour. Je me nomme James Potter, et à ma gauche c'est… Euh il est ou Peter ?** (2)** » Questionna James désarçonné face à la place vide qui devait être prise par le, ledit Peter. « Il était pas là tout à l'heure ? ».

« Il est encore à l'infirmerie » Répondit une jeune femme rousse qui prenait place à la droite de Remus. Elle possédait les mêmes yeux verts que la kunoichi du pays du feu. « Moi je suis Lily Evans, enchanté de vous connaître »

**OOOO**

Le repas commença et se déroula sans encombre, hormis un petit échange verbal sans douleur entre la jeune Malfoy et Sirius Black. Les deux arrivants se fondaient bien dans leur nouvel habitat. Leurs hôtes étaient vraiment accueillants. Quand le repas prit fin, tout les élèves furent convier à rejoindre leur dortoir pour le couvre feu. Pour nos deux shinobis, une chambre provisoire leur avait été aménagée exprès, le temps que leur propre lit soit placé dans le dortoir des élèves de leur choix, le lendemain. Lily Evans et Remus Lupin les deux préfets des Gryffondors les accompagnèrent jusqu'à leurs quartiers pour la nuit. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon aux quatre couleurs de l'école, ou crépitait un petit feu de cheminée. Remus prit la parole.

« Le directeur vous laisse ce dortoir pour ce soir, il y a deux chambres en haut des escaliers, pour chacun de vous, des habits vous on été amener pour demain. Le petit déjeuné et servit à partir de 6heures 30 dans la grande salle, les cours commencent à 8heures précisent. Comme vous avez intégré Gryffondor je pense qu'il faudra que vous nous accompagnez à nos cours. »

« Mais connaissant le professeur Dumbledore, il est possible que demain il vous convoque dans son bureau pour un nouvel entretient, pour votre vie commune ici, avec nous » Ajouta Lily « Et choisir définitivement vos dortoirs… avec de l'année ou vous allez être placé »

« Très bien, je vous remercie encore pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous. » Remercia Sakura. « Et euh j'ai une question. »

« Oui ? »

« Il y a-t-il une salle d'eau ou nous pourrions nous nettoyer » Demanda Itachi qui avait très bien compris ce que voulais la kunoichi.

« Oh bien sur » Reprit Remus « Il y en a une, elle est commune au deux chambres, sur ce passez une bonne soirée. Et en cas de problème appelé et vous aurez de l'aide »

Les deux préfets les quittèrent en silence par le passage qu'il avait emprunté pour entrer ici. Les laissant tout les deux seuls, en tête à tête…

**Fin Chapitre 4**

* * *

**(1) Imaginé le truck Oo … Trop dément xD**

**Itachi : Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueula là ? - -''**

**Moi : Meuh non Itachi-chou ! Jamais je n'oserais **

**Itachi : C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.**

**Moi : xD (N'empêche lui, le regard inexpressif, sa grande cape rouge et noire, trop Kawaiii tout cela… et là BOUM le chapeau moisie entre en scène Au final … Trop laid xD).**

**Itachi : Tu vois j'avais raison - - Tu te fou de moi !!!!!**

**Moi : Mais euh ' Gentil le Tichi, tout doux, pas bouger !**

**Itachi : Sephora [4 !!!!!!!**

**Moi : Ah à l'aide, on m'attaque, au kidnapping, au meurtre (Oh tout de suite les grands mots) au violllleuuh [Je ne dis pas Non xD**

**(2) Crotte alors, le petit Peter a disparu xD, Normal je l'aime pas Vous êtes pas prêt de le voir souvent le petit.**

**Peter : Meuh t'es méchante TT**

**Moi : Mais non, oh et puis t'avais qu'à pas les dénoncer à Voldy-chewi et peut être que j'aurais pu te saquer.**

**Peter : Le seigneur des ténèbres a des moyens de pression TT**

**Moi : Bah moi aussi xD. Tu te la boucle ou sinon je te prive de goûté xP**

**Peter : Oh tout ce que tu voudras Sephora-Hime (Titre honorifique, qui revient à « princesse »). **

**Moi : Royalement Dominatrice… J'adore xD**

**Peter : Euh j'aurais droit à un cookie en plus ?**

**Moi : - - Désespèrent… Voila comment Voldy-chewi l'a mis de son coté… **

**Voldy : Mouahahah la force des cookies est avec moi ! XD **

**Moi : Oo [Me demandez pas comment il est arrivé là ; j'en ai pas la moindre idée

* * *

**

**Et voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a convenu. **

**Encore désolé du temps que j'ai mis à le confectionner. **

**Mais euh pas du tout eu la tête à le créer entre l'école et ma vie à moi.**

**Sinon je souhaite vraiment que la tournure des événements vous plaisent.**

**En tout cas à moi oui, j'en suis fière. (Logique aussi, sinon ma fiction n'aurais jamais été posté)**

**Mais que vont faire nos deux Ninjas ? Niak (je sais pas encore moi-même, mais j'ai des idées)**

**Je souhaite donc, vous retrouvez chers lecteurs dans un prochain chapitre.**

**Merci de l'avoir lu. **

**Gros bisousxs et n'oubliez pas de lâchez vos reviews. (Même mauvais ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ma fiction a été lue)**

**sephora4**

**PS : Vous avez vu, il est plus long que les précédents xD**

**PSS : Pardon aussi, s'il y a trop de faute d'orthographe et que cela vous désole . **

**J'en ai vu pleins, je les ai corrigés, mais j'en ai peut être loupé beaucoup d'autres. **

**Pis si vous êtes pas content, vous avez qu'à devenir ma Bêta .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Série : **Naruto et Harry Potter

**Titre : **Le Nouveau Monde

**Auteur : **Sephora4

**Couple : **Il y en aura… Patience ô toi cher lecteur.

**Genre : **Général et Bah ici je dirais un poil de Romance, tous de même.

**Disclaimer :** Personnage Principaux, pas à moi malheureusement. Hormis Sephora et quelques uns.

**Note :** J'ai fait un petit changement. Avant j'écrirais Uchiha avec un « w », mais j'ai choisis de retranscrire le nom de famille de Itachi avec le « h », qui est la version d'origine.

_« Uchiha_ vient d'un verbe japonais signifiant _assassiner_. _Uchiwa_ veut dire _éventail_. L'éditeur de la version française, Kana, a choisi la transcription _Uchiwa_, et justifie son choix de par le fait que l'étendard du clan est un éventail. » Source Wikipedia.

Sinon peut être qu'il reste encore des fautes d'orthographe, mais ce n'est pas la mort d'un homme (Sorcier ou Ninja, seraient plus exact étant donné le contexte ).

* * *

**Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier, tous ceux qui ont lut ma fiction, et qui ont patienté pour avoir ce 5ème chapitre**

**Je remercie pour les reviews :**

**Dark Mikako ; Nanamy ; Yggdrasile ; Joliceur ; Sooule ; Kaomisha ; Ma Yuuka-chan 3 ; Loki ; Temarie1994 ; Darkness-Girl-Akatsuki ; 666Naku ; Fio260 ; Elfengirl ; Lola129 ; Ellea Blacj Uchiwa ; Saku-ra. Ainsi que les Anonyme ...**

**Et un GRAND MERCI à ma Bêta, pour ce chapitre, Lulu !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_**Le repas commença et se déroula sans encombre, hormis un petit échange verbal sans douleur entre la jeune Malfoy et Sirius Black. Les deux arrivants se fondaient bien dans leur nouvel habitat. Leurs hôtes étaient vraiment accueillants. Quand le repas prit fin, tout les élèves furent convier à rejoindre leur dortoir pour le couvre feu. Pour nos deux shinobis, une chambre provisoire leur avait été aménagée exprès, le temps que leur propre lit soit placé dans le dortoir des élèves de leur choix, le lendemain. Lily Evans et Remus Lupin les deux préfets des Gryffondors les accompagnèrent jusqu'à leurs quartiers pour la nuit. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon aux quatre couleurs de l'école, ou crépitait un petit feu de cheminée. Remus prit la parole.**_

_**« Le directeur vous laisse ce dortoir pour ce soir, il y a deux chambres en haut des escaliers, pour chacun de vous, des habits vous on été amener pour demain. Le petit déjeuné et servit à partir de 6heures 30 dans la grande salle, les cours commencent à 8heures précisent. Comme vous avez intégré Gryffondor je pense qu'il faudra que vous nous accompagnez à nos cours. »**_

_**« Mais connaissant le professeur Dumbledore, il est possible que demain il vous convoque dans son bureau pour un nouvel entretient, pour votre vie commune ici, avec nous » Ajouta Lily « Et choisir définitivement vos dortoirs… avec de l'année ou vous allez être placé »**_

_**« Très bien, je vous remercie encore pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous. » Remercia Sakura. « Et euh j'ai une question. »**_

_**« Oui ? »**_

_**« Il y a-t-il une salle d'eau ou nous pourrions nous nettoyer » Demanda Itachi qui avait très bien compris ce que voulais la kunoichi.**_

_**« Oh bien sur » Reprit Remus « Il y en a une, elle est commune au deux chambres, sur ce passez une bonne soirée. Et en cas de problème appelé et vous aurez de l'aide »**_

_**Les deux préfets les quittèrent en silence par le passage qu'il avait emprunté pour entrer ici. Les laissant tout les deux seuls, en tête à tête…**_

**OOOO**

Les deux shinobis étaient maintenant seuls dans la petite salle. Le stress montait en la fleur de cerisier, elle n'était plus qu'en présence de cet homme mystérieusement imposant… Ce dernier c'était dirigé vers la cheminée et resta à fixer le foyer, tournant le dos à la jeune femme. La présence des flammes à ses côtés, lui rendait son air dangereux qu'il avait perdu en atterrissant en ce monde.

« Va prendre ta douche ! » dit-il sans émotion.

Sakura resta planter, à hésiter… Pourquoi était il redevenu aussi distant… peu importe le mieux était de ne pas le mettre en colère.

« Hai »

Elle s'avança dans la pièce, jusqu'au bas du petit escalier en colimaçon et le gravit calmement sous le regard onyx de l'Uchiha, qui s'était détourné du brasier dans l'entre de la cheminée, pour admirer le corps élancer de la jeune femme avant que celle-ci disparaisse dans les hauteurs. En haut de cet escalier, devant elle se trouvait deux lourdes portes de bois, dont elle choisit la deuxième. Elle pénétra dans une salle ou la teinte blanche était la dominante. Quelques meubles de rangement et un vieux bureau en bois vernis, comblaient l'espace restant que n'occupait pas le grand lit en baldaquin drapé de soie blanche. Entreposé sur celui-ci se trouvait une petite chemisette rouge pour la nuit, et des vêtements semblable à ceux que Sakura avait pu voir sur Sephora ou Lily. Tournant la tête à sa gauche, elle s'approcha du vieux bureau entreposé dans l'angle que formait le mur de la pièce de bain. Des vieux grimoires, des plumes et des parchemins reposaient dessus, exposés aux rayons lunaires traversant les vieilles fenêtres de la tour. Se détournant de la vue des manuscrits elle pénétra après la visite de la chambre dans la salle d'eau. Une grande superficie pour une simple pièce. Une baignoire ronde, de près de 3 mètres de diamètre occupait le centre de la pièce. Laissant la place, contre le mur pour la douche, où à un grand miroir surplombant des lavabos. Ouvrant les robinets elle laissa l'eau remplir le grand récipient avant de s'immerger de tout son long, dans les bulles de savon.

**OOOO**

L'Uchiha de son coté, avait toujours le regard fixé là ou s'était éclipsé la jeune femme. Son regard froid et inexpressif se posa par la suite de longues secondes de rêverie, sur chaque petit recoin de la pièce, à la recherche d'une moindre babiole étrange ou suspecte. N'ayant rien de fascinant, il monta à son tour les escaliers et entra par instinct dans la première chambre. Celle-ci était semblable à sa voisine, quelques meubles et un grand lit en baldaquin. La blancheur de la chambre avait un aspect angélique sous les rayons de lune traversant les deux seules fenêtres à vitraux de cette pièce. Elle contrastait à merveille avec son occupant pour la soirée. Sur le lit, était également entreposé une tenue d'écolier à la manière de tous les Gryffondor masculin ; et une pour la nuit, un simple pantalon noir à l'allure étroite, en guise de pyjama.

S'approchant de la porte menant à la salle d'eau, il entendit à travers le bois, le bruit de l'eau qui remuait suivant la pression des mouvements que faisait Sakura.

**OOOO**

Cette dernière sortie de la baignoire et examina son corps, par endroit bleui et ankylosé. Passant sa main pleine de chakra dessus, tout fini par disparaître. S'attaquant par la suite, aux coupures et égratignures, elle finit par se vêtir de la chemisette rouge, et pénétra dans son dortoir aux éclats lunaires, derniers des lieux insolites qu'elle visitera en cette journée.

Vint par la suite, le tour d'Itachi d'aller s'immerger dans le liquide. Apres une toilette à la fois rapide et intégrale. Il s'habilla de son simple pantalon. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers sa propre chambre, ses pats le menèrent à celle de la kunoichi. Frappant à la porte il s'autorisa à entrer. Il la retrouva assise sous ses draps blancs. Ceux ci laissaient apparaître le haut rouge de sa chemisette, contraster avec leurs couleurs. S'avançant dans la pièce en direction du lit, Itachi remarqua le regard interrogateur que lui lançait la jeune fille. Plus celui-ci s'approchait, plus les yeux de Sakura se promenait sur lui, laissant ses joues s'empourprées de rose au fur et à mesure. Au bord du lit, Itachi s'arrêta et s'assis près du corps frêle de cette demoiselle, qui eu un léger mouvement de recul. Posant toujours sur lui, ses yeux verts pleins de questions, il s'autorisa à briser le silence.

« J'aurais besoin de ton aide »

Là c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. En pleine nuit dans ses appartements, elle avait droit à la visite surprise d'un Uchiha, les cheveux lâchés, et vêtu d'un simple pantalon, laissant agréablement ses formes se dessinés **(1)**. Maintenant Sakura avait droit de ce dernier, une demande d'aide. Mais ou était donc caché le vise dans cette mascarade…

« Je me suis aperçus que ton ami Naruto Uzumaki, m'avait tout de même infligé de beaux hématomes » Continua Itachi, tout en se plaçant face à la jeune fleur, pour que celle-ci l'examine.

-Vous … Euh tu voudrais que je te soignes ? Demanda t-elle incrédule.

- Tu es bien médic-nin ? Non ? Dit-il d'une traite cette question rhétorique.

-Oui bien sur, c'est juste que …

- Tu parles trop Haruno, Agit au lieu de gaspiller ta salive pour ne rien dire. »

Piquer au vif, l'attitude de celle-ci changea du tout au tout. Passablement énervé par les paroles qu'eut l'Uchiha à son égare, elle s'exécuta rapidement, laissant la précédente surprise de côté. Le torse du jeune homme avait quelques équimoses par endroit qu'elle fit vite disparaître grâce à ses talents. Tout en sortant de ses couvertures, elle se plaça debout devant lui, l'obligeant à faire de même. Docile, Itachi s'exécuta.

« Tourne toi ! »

Obéissant toujours, il se plaçât dos à elle. Son dos n'était pas trop amoché, encore quelques bleus naissants, et une large coupure malodorante au creux de ses hanches, qui suintait toujours, entre la croûte en formation.

« Tu aurais pu me dire plus tôt que tu étais blessé ! Et en plus c'est infecté. » Sakura oubliait à qui elle parlait.

En ce moment le terme « ennemi », avait fait place à « médic-nin » et « patient ». Elle bougeant ses deux mains afin de former quelques signes. Puis déposé sa main gauche sur la hanche du « patient » tandis qu'elle passa rapidement un des doigts de sa main droite sur la plaie, l'obligeant à se rouvrir. Le contact et la pression de sa mains sur la hanche, avait procuré une petite décharge de frissons au jeune homme, et la réouverture de la plaie, une petite crispation. Mais Sakura ne s'en occupait pas, elle avait du travail à finir. La plaie suintait de nouveau normalement, la soigneuse quitta quelques secondes Itachi, afin de revenir avec un linge propre, qu'elle appliqua sur la peau, couverte de sang et de pus. Replaçant ses mains comme les minutes auparavant, elle remarqua cette fois ci chez cet homme les frissons que son contact lui procurait. Continuant son travail, elle finit d'essuyer la plaie, et de ses deux mains reproduisirent des signes, avant de les placer à moins d'une dizaines de centimètres de la coupure. Du chakra vers pénétrait la plaie, et au fur et à mesure, la guérissait. Enlevant ses mains, elle tourna autour de ce corps, observant chaque parcelle visible, à la recherche d'une moindre blessure, sous le regard onyx du grand brun.

**OOOO**

Posant ses yeux sur ses bras, elle y décela des petites égratignures, qu'elle pu soigné rapidement. Cherchant encore des blessures, son regard s'égarait dans le cou de l'Uchiha. Une large et vieille cicatrice **(2)**, y avait élue domicile. Itachi devinant ce que la kunoichi regardait s'exprima.

« Elle date d'il y a quelques années, elle n'a jamais voulut disparaître. »

La jeune fille avait levé les yeux dans ceux du brun, en écoutant ce qu'il avait à dire. Connaissant ses propres capacités, elle décida de la faire disparaître et rendre à cette peau, la douceur et l'aspect qu'elle avait bien avant cette marque. L'Uchiha comprenant de nouveau, la laissa faire, tout en suivant ses gestes du regard. De sa main droite elle écarta délicatement, les douces mèches noires qui s'écoulaient en cascade sur les épaules de cet homme, qui se laissait faire docilement entre ses mains. La main droite posée sur l'épaule, elle amena à sa suite, sa main gauche et la déposa sur le bas de la cicatrice, laissant le chakra affluer dans ses membres. Tout en remontant sa main le long de la marque, elle sentit de nouveau les membres de l'Uchiha se crisper, sous les frissons procurés par ce contact voluptueux entre leurs deux corps à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Fermant les yeux, il la laissa continuer, remontant petit à petit son cou, suivant la ligne gravée sur cette peau pale. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui paraissait être une éternité, la main de la fleur se déposa enfin au bas de du visage, laissant les dernières brides de chakra faire leurs œuvres.

« Elle a disparu. » Osa Sakura en brisant le silence.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Itachi ouvrit les yeux. La jeune fleur n'avait pas bougé de sa position précédente. Remontant sa main droite, le jeune homme toucha de ses doigts les membres de la jeune fille, au bas de son visage. Les laissant ensuite descendre dans son cou, suivant le chemin que la main Sakura avait pris au sens inverse. Plus aucune imperfection, ne se sentait au touché. Il baissa son regard onyx, fixant le vert de celui de la jeune fille ; Elle était vraiment compétente en médecine pour son jeune âge. Détournant les yeux, Sakura, gênée, quitta la proximité de cette chaleur, émanant du corps du brun.

« As-tu encore besoin de moi ? » Demanda t-elle en évitant soigneusement le corps et le regard perçant de la personne en face d'elle.

Encore perplexe vis-à-vis de l'attitude qu'il devait tenir envers elle. Il la regarda puis se détourna, allant vers la salle d'eau avec le linge qui avait servit à le soigné, récupéré à terre. Sa seule réponse fut un « Non » simple et catégorique.

**OOOO**

Voyant son invité surprise s'éloigné vers la sortie, elle le suivit avec l'intention de nettoyer le sang qui était ici et là sur ses mains. Traversant la salle d'eau à la suite d'Itachi. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux aux grands lavabos. Tandis que Sakura se rinçait rapidement les mains, Itachi luttait pour voir dans le miroir ce qu'il devait faire disparaître dans son dos. Prenant un instant, pitié pour cet être en mauvaise posture, la fleur empoigna dans les mains du brun, la serviette humide et commença à lui appliquer dans le dos. Le sang disparaissait, et des gouttelettes ruisselaient le dos du brun, allant se loger dans le haut du pantalon noir. Rinçant la serviette, elle la ré appliqua dans le creux du dos du jeune hommes, enlevant pour la dernière fois toutes traces d'une ancienne blessure. Posant le linge humide dans le lavabos, elle se saisi d'un sec, et essuya les peaux humides du brun.

« C'est bien la deuxième fois en cette soirée ou je te viens en aide » dit-elle, une petite pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

« Hm »

Le sourire de la fleur s'effaça. Cet homme avait vraiment les phrases pour casser l'ambiance. L'atmosphère calme et reposante, voire même chaleureuse, avait été brisée aux yeux de la fleur, par un simple bruit guttural. Finissant cette tache voulue, elle se s'essuya les mains, et partie en direction de sa chambre. Mais contre toute attente une main, la retint. Se retournant elle vit les deux yeux noirs la regardé intensément.

« Merci » Fut le seul mot qui sortit de cette gorge habitué au « Hm » guttural.

Sakura était surprise, mais félicitant inconsciemment la politesse dont il faisait preuve. C'est pas parce qu'il faisait partit depuis presque une dizaine d'années d'une organisation criminelle qu'Itachi en avait oublié certaines bonnes manières. **(3)**

**OOOO**

Le lendemain et la semaine suivante passèrent sans aucun gros désagrément. Les deux shinobis avaient facilement intégré l'univers de Poudlard. Ils logeaient maintenant chacun dans le dortoir des 6eme année de Gryffondor. Le professeur Dumbledore avait accepté la requête des deux arrivants d'être repartis avec les personnes qu'ils avaient connus, et avec qui ils avaient familiarisé depuis leur arrivée. Sakura s'entendait à merveille avec Lily, Sephora, et les deux autres filles de 6eme année. Tandis que Itachi avait trouvé en Remus, un tempérament posé et calme, loin des deux chahuteurs qu'étaient James et Sirius. Quand à Peter, celui-ci restait en retrait, le caractère froid et parfois autoritaire d'Itachi le m'était mal à l'aise. Il préférait de loin suivre les deux meneurs dans leurs folles aventures, qui étaient principalement de pourrir la vie des Serpentards, et de garder leurs rangs de mauvais élève à l'extérieur des cours. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils se faisaient appeler « les maraudeurs ».

Le professeur leur avait également permis d'assister à certains cours avec leurs camarades de Gryffondor, comme à leur grande joie au bout d'une heure de sommeil intense en Histoire de la magie avec le fantomatique professeur Binns. Ou encore à l'Astronomie, au Soins au créature magique, Botanique, Divination … Enfin tous ce qui ne requérrais pas vraiment des talents magique et surtout une baguette. Le reste du temps, pendant que les élèves étaient en cours, les deux ninjas originaires de Konoha parcouraient l'école, de part ses couloirs, sa bibliothèque, son infirmerie … Souvent pour des coupures et autres blessures qui n'était pas magique, l'infirmière avait Sakura en assistante. En tant que médic-nin, l'infirmerie était une pièce familière.

De son côté Itachi passait beaucoup de temps, dehors ou dans un recoin calme du château à méditer. Canalisé sa force, son chakra. Trouver la réponse de leur mystérieuse arrivée, fouiller dans sa mémoire pour une moindre parcelle de souvenir des 12 heures manquantes. Et aussi à tant d'autres questions déroutantes auquel il n'avait aucune vraie réponse. Depuis la soirée de leur arrivée, Sakura et Itachi passaient un peu plus de temps ensemble, brisant souvent le froid qui semblait vouloir perdurer entre eux, qu'ils soient seuls, ou avec les Gryffondor. Un petit sentiment « amical » semblait-il se créer ?

**OOOO**

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour des amoureux, le 14 février, appelé aussi Saint Valentin. Pour cette journée plusieurs classifications pouvaient être envisagé pour chaque élève :

Journée banale, voir maussade pour les célibataires qui se voyaient perdurer dans cette situation pendant encore longtemps.

Magnifique pour les jeunes filles en couple. Ou amoureuse de l'élu de leur cœur, et étant sure d'être invitée en ce jour par ce dernier.

Contraignante pour les garçons en couple, ou ayant prévu de sortir avec une fille en ce jour. Mais il fallait bien passer par cette étape pour garder leur petite amie ou futur près d'eux.

Et mystérieuse pour les deux shinobis. Comment était la coutume ici ?

Là journée avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue dans tout le collège, les lettres roses, et autres déclarations affluaient à tout les étages, et recoin du château, qu'elles soient des plus discrètes au plus extravagantes. Egalement comme les gloussements, et malheureusement les pleurs. Mais bien que se soit un jour « spécial » les cours eux étaient restés des plus habituels.

Dans un des recoins du parc, Sakura s'entraînait. Des déplacements rapides, des arrêts. Feinter un obstacle invisible et riposter à une même attaque. Le fait d'avoir quitté son village, mais surtout son monde, n'était pas une raison pour se reposer sur ses lauriers.

**OOOO**

Encore une petite heure auparavant, Itachi l'accompagnait. Il avait décidé qu'un petit combat « amical », sans Sharingan, bien entendu, était le bienvenu. Les deux protagonistes c'étaient fait face Kunaï en mains, pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'Uchiha, pris considérablement un avantage sur son adversaire. Il la surpris par derrière et la désarma. Le combat n'avait que peu duré, mais la kunoichi en demandait encore. Acceptant sa requête, Itachi avait repris les armes et avait de nouveau contre attaqué. La jeune fleur avait du mal, face à ce redoutable adversaire. Pendant une dizaine de minute personne n'avait le dessus, jusqu'à ce que Sakura trouve une petite faille dans la défense de son adversaire, qu'elle retourna contre lui. Arrivant à toute vitesse sur sa droite, elle réussi à lui effleurer de la pointe de sa lame, sa joue, qui eu pour effet, une fine entaille. Mais la supériorité de la jeune femme la quitta vite. Reprenant le dessus Itachi, la dérouta et là plaqua au sol sur le ventre, désarmé.

« Prépare toi à une revanche. Avait-elle dit.

-Tu ne t'avoueras donc jamais vaincus ? Lui avait-il dis après l'avoir facilement aidé à se relevé.

- La question ne se pose même pas !

-Et bien ma réponse, mettra fin à tes futurs plans. Je rentre au château, ce n'est pas que m'entraîner me déplaît, mais un combat avec un personnage de mon niveau, aurait quelque chose de plus attrayant … Même si j'avoue que c'est moi qui t'ai proposé un petit échauffement. » Avait-il finit avant qu'elle ne riposte.

Un Legé sourire avait éclairé le visage poussiéreux de la jeune fille.

« C'est moi ? Commença t-elle, Où tu te décongèles de jours en jours ? »

Voyant l'air refrogner et réprobateur qu'il lui avait lancé, elle reprit avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos.

« Avant de partir laisse moi au moins soigner mon œuvre. » Disait elle toujours tout sourire ; Fière d'avoir pu atteindre une infime partie du corps du brun pendant leur lutte acharné.

Là laissant de nouveau faire, comme à la dernière fois. Il s'installa en tailleur au sol, et attendis patiemment que ça se fasse, tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait pour se mettre à sa hauteur. A genou au sol, elle fit une suite de signe avec ses deux mains, et en plaçât l'une d'elle à quelque centimètre de la fine coupure, sur la joue de l'Uchiha. Celui n'eu à peine le temps de fermer les yeux que le travail était déjà terminé. Se relevant chacun à leurs tours, Elle ramassât ses armes, pendant qu'Itachi, après un bref remerciement, parti en direction des portes du château, légèrement refroidit par la remarque, pleine de gentillesse, et quelque peut moquerie de son amie.

**OOOO**

Depuis que l'Uchiha l'avait quitté, elle continuait seule, ces mouvements. Attendait patiemment, que les dizaines de minute passent, marquant la fin des cours de ses camarades, et plus précisément le début de la soirée. Une soirée organiser par l'école, allait s'en doute être grandiose. Deux jours auparavant, les quatre filles de son dortoir, lui avaient fait faire une séance essayage de leurs vêtements afin de trouver, quelle tenue de soirée allait la mettre en avant. Pendant deux petites heures les tenues avaient défilé les unes après les autres. Aucunes ne correspondaient à la kunoichi. Les chaussures noires à talon aiguilles de bien 6 centimètres, avaient été choisis dans celles de Madison, avec qui Sakura partageait le dortoir avec les trois autres. Pour la robe c'était une plus mince affaire, jusqu'à ce qu'une robe appartenant à Lily lui aille admirablement. Elle était faite dans un voile pourpre, surmontant du satin de la même couleur. De fines bretelles, et un col droit cintrant la poitrine, puis volant à son grés jusqu'en haut des genoux, dans une coupe non droite. Pour les bijoux, et le maquillage, rien de précipités, elles verraient toutes ensemble, quoi prendre, au fur et à mesure, voir le soir même.

Et comme toutes soirées en ce collège, il était de rigueur, de venir accompagné pour le bal et le repas en tête à tête qui le précédait. La chose avait été simple, voir beaucoup trop. Le matin même de l'annonce du bal, lors sa descente de l'escalier menant de son dortoir à sa salle commune ; En compagnie de Sephora, Lily, Madison et Joanna, ses deux autres colocataires de chambre ; Elle fut retenue par une main, dépassant de l'entrée du dortoir des garçons …

**To Be Continued**

(1) : Là je vous autorise à inonder votre écran de bave . Le miens est déjà englué, dure, dure d'écrire en ces circonstances.

(2) : Elle existe pas en vrai, hé alors !

(3) : Il est peut être un psychopathe sanguinaire, limite macho et sexiste ; Mais il est tous de même poli Itachi. On n'est pas à la préhistoire (C'est peut-être à voir, parce que la communication guttural, dont les Uchiha font preuve parfois peuvent laissé perplexe. De nos jours dans la chaîne alimentaire, ils seraient au titre d'animaux. Qu'elle belle espèce les Uchiha.), les bonnes manières, c'est dans les mœurs !

* * *

**Voila ! Lachez vos REVIEWS !!**

**Après disons une année sans suite, elle apparaît. Bon bah j'ai aimé écrire le passage des bobos dans la chambre. **

**J'espère que vous, vous avez aimé le lire.**

**En tous cas je remercie tous ceux qui me suivaient, et qui (espérons) me suivent encore.**

**Un gros bisou à tous et à la prochaine dans le chapitre 6. (Je sais pas quand, là j'ai commencé le boulot donc … Temps libre et inspiration quand vous serez là )**

**PS : Vous avez vu, il est plus long que d'habitude Enfin un petit peu quand même.**

**Sephora4**


	6. Chapter 6

**Série : **Naruto et Harry Potter

**Titre : **Le Nouveau Monde

**Auteur : **Sephora4

**Couple : **Il y en aura dans le chapitre 7 ou 8… Patience ô toi cher lecteur. ^^

**Genre : **Général Romance.

**Disclaimer :** Personnage Principaux, pas à moi malheureusement. Hormis Sephora. Johanna, Madison et d'autres…

**Note :** J'ai fait un petit changement. Avant j'écrirais Uchiha avec un « w », mais j'ai choisis de retranscrire le nom de famille de Itachi avec le « h », qui est la version d'origine.

_« Uchiha_ vient d'un verbe japonais signifiant _assassiner_. _Uchiwa_ veut dire _éventail_. L'éditeur de la version française, Kana, a choisi la transcription _Uchiwa_, et justifie son choix de par le fait que l'étendard du clan est un éventail. » Source Wikipedia.

**Note Bis :** Sinon peut être qu'il reste encore des fautes d'orthographe, mais ce n'est pas la mort d'un homme (Sorcier ou Ninja, seraient plus exact étant donné le contexte ^^).

**~O~~O~~O~~O~**

**Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier tous ceux qui ont suivit avec le 5eme chapitre ma fiction**

**YuYu ¤ BlackCat ¤ Sayori ¤ Cassandre ¤ Naori ¤ Mina-Chan ¤ Aeris De Lothlorien ¤ Lady Ange Shadow ¤ Lilo ¤ Cassandre1989 ¤ Poire' ¤ Itashi/Sakura 3 ¤ Nini ¤ Sarahchan ¤ Little-Potter ¤ Ficnaruto50 ¤ Dumby95 ¤ Dark Mikako ¤ Cisou ¤ TenshinNeko ¤ Lola129**

**Mais également tous les autres qui l'on lut et qui lise maintenant le chapitre 6. **

**Merci pour la patience et les commentaires laissés, ça aide à reprendre surtout après près d'une année (Ou plus) sans écriture.**

**PS : Surtout centré sur les maraudeurs … Normalement si je ne me laisse pas trop emporter par l'élan HP, le 7 sera plutôt centré sur l'univers Naruto ^^**

**Chapitre 6**

_**Depuis que l'Uchiha l'avait quitté, elle continuait seule, ces mouvements. Attendait patiemment, que les dizaines de minute passent, marquant la fin des cours de ses camarades, et plus précisément le début de la soirée. Une soirée organiser par l'école, allait s'en doute être grandiose. Deux jours auparavant, les quatre filles de son dortoir, lui avaient fait faire une séance essayage de leurs vêtements afin de trouver, quelle tenue de soirée allait la mettre en avant. Pendant deux petites heures les tenues avaient défilé les unes après les autres. Aucunes ne correspondaient à la kunoichi. Les chaussures noires à talon aiguilles de bien 6 centimètres, avaient été choisis dans celles de Madison, avec qui Sakura partageait le dortoir avec les trois autres. Pour la robe c'était une plus mince affaire, jusqu'à ce qu'une robe appartenant à Lily lui aille admirablement. Elle était faite dans un voile pourpre, surmontant du satin de la même couleur. De fines bretelles, et un col droit cintrant la poitrine, puis volant à son grés jusqu'en haut des genoux, dans une coupe non droite. Pour les bijoux, et le maquillage, rien de précipités, elles verraient toutes ensemble, quoi prendre, au fur et à mesure, voir le soir même.**_

_**Et comme toutes soirées en ce collège, il était de rigueur, de venir accompagné pour le bal et le repas en tête à tête qui le précédait. La chose avait été simple, voir beaucoup trop. Le matin même de l'annonce du bal, lors sa descente de l'escalier menant de son dortoir à sa salle commune ; En compagnie de Sephora, Lily, Madison et Joanna, ses deux autres colocataires de chambre ; Elle fut retenue par une main, dépassant de l'entrée du dortoir des garçons …**_

**~O~~O~~O~~O~**

Cette même main l'attira dans l'ouverture du dortoir … Agenouillez devant elle, une rose rouge à la main, se tenait Caleb, un jeune Griffondor de 7ème année.

« Sakura… Tu me ferais l'honneur de m'accompagner… »

Il n'eu guère de le temps de finir sa demande qu'une tornade noire dévalait les escaliers à son tour, attrapa la main de la jeune kunoichi, et partit dans la salle commune suivit de quatre autres garçons.

« Désolé vieux, mais la belle demoiselle viendra avec moi ! » S'exclama t-il envers l'homme de la même année que lui.

« Mais de quoi tu parles » Ronchonna Sakura dérangé et totalement incomprise de la situation qui s'étalait devant elle sans explication.

« Mais enfin, du bal de la saint Valentin, ma belle fleur »

« Euh. Qu'est ce que c'est qu'un « Bal » et qui est ce fameux « Valentin » Sirius ? »

Le jeune homme resta interdit sous cette réponse, et reporta son regard sur ses acolytes qui le suivaient toujours ; Trois rigolait dans leur manche, sous le virage que prenait la conversation, tandis que le quatrième paraissait tout aussi interloqué par cette annonce de soirée étrange. Comprenant que les deux Shinobis étaient ignorant au plus au point de la chose la plus merveilleuse à Poudlard après la final de coupe de Quidditch. Il reprit aisance et ressorti son sourire « made in Sirius Black **(1) **» qui chamboulait facilement la population féminine.

« C'est une soirée ou un très bel homme » Il prit sa pose de tombeur qu'il savait si bien faire avec Potter « invite une très belle femme, à l'accompagner en étant sa cavalière. La soirée consiste à se présenter sous son plus beau jour, et a passé une agréable soirée avec la personne qui nous y accompagne, en mangeant et dansant jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. »

Comprenant au fil de l'explication la jeune fleur ajouta

« Je dois donc en déduire que tu veux que je soit ta cavalière ? »

« Perspicace belle demoiselle »

Les secondes passèrent, mais Sirius n'en perdait pas son sourire. Posant ses yeux sur les personnes autour, Sakura pu voir les regards exaspérés des filles, les mines joyeuses des garçons et l'indifférence qu'arborait Itachi. Lui… Jamais il ne l'aurait invité elle, pout l'accompagner à une soirée pareille, d'ailleurs y allait-il ? Reportant son attention sur son potentiel futur cavalier, elle consentit à sa demande.

« Mh c'est d'accord »

« Extra ! Je t'attendrais en bas des escaliers devant la grande salle le soir du bal… » Puis il reporta son regard sur les filles toujours présente. « Je compte sur vous pour la transformé en vrai princesse, bien qu'il n'y ai pas grand chose à rajouter »

Comprenant l'allusion la kunoichi rougit ; Lui décernant un clin d'œil avec son plus beau sourire, Sirius la quitta en direction de la grande salle, accompagné du reste des maraudeurs ; Hormis James qui restait là pour faire la coure à la belle rousse de son cœur

« Lily jolie accepterais tu d'être ma princesse pour ce bal de la saint Valentin ? »

« Dégage Potter tu m'obstrue la sortie »

« Mais belle Lily… »

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, elle le contourna accompagné de Madison et Johanna. Sephora resta en arrière pour consoler d'une bonne tape dans le dos ce pauvre Potter encore refoulé par l'élue de son cœur.

« T'inquiète, tu trouveras bien une belle cavalière pour t'accompagner, Je ne m'inquiète pas la déçu »

« Mff… Non James Potter n'abandonne jamais tant que la victoire n'est pas dans son camp »

« Bien capitaine ! Bonne défaite ! Allez tu viens Sakura on va manger » Minauda t-elle.

Les deux filles débutèrent le chemin jusqu'à la salle, suivit par James qui trainait un peu les pattes.

« En fait Sora » Débuta la Kunoichi. « Sirius n'a pas expliqué qui était ce Valentin ! »

« Oh oui c'est vrai qu'il c'est fait un plaisir d'y oublier. » Ricana l'interpellé. « Et bien vois tu la Saint Valentin… c'est comment dire… »

« La fête des amoureux » Termina James qui les avaient rattrapé en deux enjambées.

« Oh... Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sirius » Articula Sakura. Non pas de lui pensa cette dernière… Il était un parfait camarade, bon légèrement imbu de lui même et collant, on pouvait presque revoir dans sa ténacité, Lee… puisque ce dernier aussi n'avait de toujours pas comprit qu'il ne l'intéressait pas, pas comme un autre personne qui n'avait même pas eu l'indulgence de ce renseigner sur le bal pour être le premier à l'invité, sachant pertinemment que Sirius sauterait sur l'occasion… Amoureuse d'Itachi… īe*… Impossible c'était de Sasuke qu'elle était amoureuse... Du moins elle l'espérait toujours. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas l'oublier comme ça. Malgré sa trahison. Remarque le partisan de l'Akatsuki lui aussi en était un. Et puis il était peut être beau à en damner, intelligent et gentil quand il ouvrait la porte de son cœur, ou devrait-on dire, rangeait au placard son air de frigidaire… Elle ne devait s'amouracher de lui, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, c'était flagrant comme le nez sur une figure.

Pour l'instant il fallait s'occuper de son histoire avec le jeune Black. « Je devrais peut être me désister »

« Mais t'inquiète pas, on est pas obligé d'être amoureux pour y aller accompagné d'un garçon » Expliqua Potter. « Regarde Sephora, elle va à cette soirée et avec un autre homme que notre majestueux Sirius »

« Baliverne James, faudrait me payer pour que j'aille avec ce Veracrasse narcissique au bal. Non mais vraiment ! Comment l'as tu su ? »

« Tu es toute gaie, habituellement tu rechignes et nous assomme de ta mauvaise humeur durant tout le temps qui séparent l'annonce du bal, jusqu'au moment ou tu te fais inviter » S'exclama James. « J'en ai donc déduit que, une personne a été fort intelligente de t'inviter dès l'annonce du bal »

La jeune Malfoy débuta donc de baragouiner tout en jeta un retard noir au capitaine de Quidditch qui souriait de plus belle à la tournure que prenaient ces explications !

« Je suis jamais de mauvaise humeur c'est juste que l'attente est stressante, et j'aime pas les surprises, alors attendre une éventuelle personne inconnue… » Arrêtant là de se trouver une excuse valable, elle ignora le jeune homme puis continua en se tournant vers son amie qui rigolait sous capte « Juste un conseil à te donner Saki, évite de te positionner au dessous de branche de gui… »

« Pourquoi cela ? Qui a t-il sur le gui ? »

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres James continua « Pas sur mais sous. Tu risque juste de sentir une partie humide et répugnante, à mon gout, de ton cavaliers se coller à tes lèvres »

La réponse fit déclic, tandis qu'ils atteignaient les grandes portes.

« Hai** ! Eviter le gui »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle et allaire s'asseoir, pour commencer le déjeuner en compagnie de leurs amis.

« Hey Sephora en fait » Débuta James « Qui est donc ton mystérieux cavalier ? »

La jeune fille sortit la tête de son bol de thé. Toutes les personnes proches d'elles à cette table avaient arrêté leurs conversations pour écouter la réponse. Elle reporta son attention sur son ami… Celui ci attendait toujours la suite…

« Tu as un cavalier et tu ne nous a rien dis » S'exclama Madison, irritée par la situation.

« Laisse la tranquille, elle a quand même le droit de garder ses petits secrets pour elle » Fit Lily le plus calme du monde en reposant son regard émeraude sur sa cachotière de meilleure amie, pendant que celle ci s'exprimait.

« Je n'ai pas rien dit, j'ai juste oublier de vous précisez que j'avais déjà trouvé »

« Mais l'annonce officielle du bal a été faite hier soir … Et tu étais avec nous tout le temps… » Constata Johanna

« Dison que il y a d'autres moyens, que le face à face, comme par exemple des lettres sous un oreiller » Un sourire s'étala sur son visage « Mystère mes demoiselles et messieurs, vous verrez le soir venu » Dit elle surtout pour le Jeune homme qui s'impatientait sur sa chaise en face d'elle.

« Arrête de sautiller Jamesi tu ne saura rien » Puis faisant le tour de la table d'une regard elle s'arrêta sous des yeux de braise qui la foudroyais » et toi Black me regarde pas comme ça ! »

« Tu ne voudrais pas nous laisser dans l'ignorance tout simplement parce que Madame à décidé de fricoter avec un Serpentard » Lâcha t-il acerbe, haussant tellement la voie que les tables les plus proche pouvaient les entendre, et ainsi arrêtèrent leurs papotage pour reporter leur attention autour des Griffondors.

« Même si c'était le cas Black, ma vie et mes choix ne te concerne en rien, que mon cavalier soit un Serpentard, un Pourfsoufle, un Serdaigle, ou encore ton meilleur ami assis à coté de toi »

Le jeune Black reporta son attention sur Remus, qui levait les bras en signe de paix.

« Je suis innocent moi » Clama t-il.

Mais Sirius l'écoutait a peine, il continua ses répliques acides.

« Donc c'est un Serpentard. Tu ne laisserais pas autant de secret autour sinon. Laisse moi deviner, tu t'es amouraché de Lestrange ? Il n'est pas encore fiancé, et je suis sur que t'as mère, le trouve bon partie. Oh sinon mon frère, ma très chère mère n'arrête pas ses éloges à ton égard depuis qu'elle t'as vu au mariage de ton frère et de ma chère cousine. Elle serait fière de t'avoir comme belle-fille. Familiarise toi avec ta vrai maison dès maintenant Malfoy tu te sentira plus proche de ta futur famille ! Je me demande souvent comment une vipère comme toi faisait parmi les lions. Je savais bien que ta vraie nature allait refaire surface et que tu ne pourrais plus la nier. Te voilà donc dans les bras d'un futur mangemort. A quand le mariage, et ta déclaration au seigneur des ténèbres ? Tu m'enverras pas de carte j'espère, même si tu viens à devenir ma très chère belle sœur ! De même lorsque la fratrie de petit Serpentard arrivera. Ce qui arrivera sous peu à ta sortie de Poudlard et ton après ton mariage. »

La jeune femme resta stoïque, piquée au vif. Les couleurs s'estompèrent, jusqu'à devenir livide, les yeux glacés d'origine, laissait des frissons parcourir toute personne qui y encrait son regard. Reprenant son aisance, elle se leva, et sorti sa baguette de sa poche d'une geste rapide quand une main chaude se posa sur son bras. Baissant la tête elle croisa le regard onyx de l'Uchiha.

« Ne t'abaisse pas à ça »

Au même moment, tandis qu'elle se dégageait du shinobi pour revenir à sa vengeance, dans la salle résonna un « Clac ». Toutes les conversations s'étaient totalement arrêtées. Tous les regards portaient sur eux. Surtout les Serpentards friands des moments où Black se faisait rabaisser par sa propre maison. Lily debout et rouge de colère s'était avancé au dessus de la table pour asséner une claque magistrale à Sirius assis en face d'elle. Reprenant ses esprits, il se leva impulsivement prêt à jeter un sort sur la rousse. Réagissant au même moment, Sephora calla contre elle sa meilleure amie, debout à ses coté et pointa sa baguette sur lui « Lance le moindre sort Black et je répondrais plus de mes actes » Cracha t-elle tandis que Potter abaissait le bras du Jeune homme et l'entraina hors de la salle sous les regards noirs des professeurs et interrogateurs des groupies, commères et joyeux des Serpentards cela va de soit...

**O~O~O~O**

« Merci » susurrèrent les deux amies en s'assaillant.

Reprenant leur petit déjeuner, même si maintenant la faim leur manquait. Sakura, un sourire franc sur le visage, comme lorsqu'elle pouvait le décerner à Naruto, interpella la jeune Malfoy.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Sirius pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Et puis tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne Sephora. Du peu que je te connais, tu est quelqu'un de loyal, dévoué, et totalement contre la magie noire et ses dérivés. Même si tu y vas vraiment avec un Serpentard, il n'y a rien de mal à cela, tant que le concerné reste vrai et poli envers toi. »

Les couleurs revenaient à la jeune femme après avoir entendu le discours de son amie. « Comme tu dis dans ton pays Sakura, arigatō gozai mashi ta *** Sakura-san » dit-elle en riant, Un petit rire, mais communicatif, sa bonne humeur revenait.

« Pas mal, mais faudra revoir l'accent » Susurra Itachi à ses cotés. Lâchant la jeune fleur des yeux, Sephora reposa les siens dans ceux du jeune Uchiha, sombre, mais un éclat de bonheur y résidait. Puis elle se détourna un léger sourire aux lèvres et porta son regard sur un point précis de la table des Serpentards.

Pendant tout son monologue, Sakura avait sentit les yeux onyx de l'Uchiha posé sur elle. Dès que Sephora avait détourné le regard, la jeune Haruno avait levé le sien vers le jeune homme. Il la regardait de nouveau. Il devenait de moins en moins distant et sombre. Elle vit en son regard le même éclat qu'avait entraperçu son amie quelques secondes auparavant. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser… Laissant son esprit dériver, et ses yeux vagabonder, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le cou de l'Uchiha, ou anciennement siégeait la cicatrice qu'elle avait fait disparaître le premier soir de leur arrivé à Poudlard. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils avaient été intégrés dans les dortoirs des 7ème année. Lui avec les Maraudeurs et elle avec Lily et ses amies. Rare était leur moment seul, tous les deux. Itachi était souvent accompagné de Remus, en qui il appréciait le caractère posé, et Sakura des jeunes Evans et Malfoy. Au fond elle, ça lui manquait, mais peut être que cette semaine là lui laissera de nouveau du temps, elle pourrais l'affronter afin de garder son niveau de combat et apprendre de nouvelle technique … Encore faudrait il que lui accepte sa présence… Seul l'avenir lui dira.

« Itachi ? »

Relevant le regard, celui ci fut porté sur Remus et Peter, debout derrière Sakura, celle ci était toujours dans ses songes.

« Tu viens ? »

Hochant la tête, il se leva et les suivit hors de la salle sans un seul regard pour les filles resté a table.

« Le bal est vendredi prochain… Ca nous laisse 6 jours ! On ne commencerait pas par une petite visite à Pré-au-lard après le diner ? » Lança Jo à l'attention des filles. Celles ci hochèrent la tête où exclamait bruyamment leur affirmation. Tandis que la jeune kunoichi resta incertaine.

« Sakura ça ne te tente pas ? » Demanda gentiment Lily qui avec Sephora avait remarqué l'absence de réponse de la jeune fille. A coté d'elles, jubilaient les deux autres, déjà en pleines expédition mentales des magasin à faire l'après midi même.

« C'est que je n'ai pas d'argent … » Dit l'Haruno, tout doucement.

« Aucun problème » lança Lily « On se cotisera pour toi »

« Et si vraiment tu ne trouve rien, Lily et les filles qui ont déjà une garde robe débordante te trouveront bien quelque chose à te faire enfiler ^^ » Ricana Sephora

**To Be Continue…**

**(1) : **En l'écrivant j'ai vaguement pensé à « Man In Black » ! Ne me faite pas croire que vous aussi vous n'y aviez pas pensé !

**Traduction du Japonais **

* īe : Non

** Hai : Oui

*** arigatō gozai mashi ta : Merci (Mais d'une manière très poli, on ne s'arrête pas au simple arigatō)

Un chapitre long à venir… Mais le voilà. J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié.

Merci de me suivre toujours.

Le chapitre 7 est écrit à moitié. Il viendra plus vite que celui ci.

Du moins j'espère.

L'inspiration a été dure à dénicher après 1an et demi de feuille blanche ^^

A bientôt et surtout n'oublier pas… Reviews please xD

Sephora4


	7. Chapter 7

**Série : **Naruto et Harry Potter

**Titre : **Le Nouveau Monde

**Auteur : **Sephora4

**Couple : **Ca débute ^^' Enfin que tu dis, oh toi cher lecteur !

**Genre : **Général Romance.

**Disclaimer :** Personnage Principaux, pas à moi malheureusement. Hormis Sephora. Johanna, Madison et d'autres…

**Note :** Sinon peut être qu'il reste encore des fautes d'orthographe, mais ce n'est pas la mort d'un homme (Sorcier ou Ninja, seraient plus exact étant donné le contexte ^^).

**~O~~O~~O~~O~**

**Je souhaiterais vous dire : Merci, de suivre tous de même ma fiction et de me rester fidèle a moi, méchant auteur au syndrome trop souvent présent de la page blanche et de la fainéantise.**

**Ce chapitre a été débuté en Février 2010, en même temps que je postais le 6, une année pour m'y remettre, je n'ai pas vu que le temps était passé aussi vite. Bref en tous cas cette histoire continuera et aura une fin (elle est déjà écrite d'ailleurs ^^) Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 7**

_**« Le bal est vendredi prochain… Ca nous laisse 6 jours ! On ne commencerait pas par une petite visite à Pré-au-lard après le diner ? » Lança Jo à l'attention des filles. Celles ci hochèrent la tête où exclamait bruyamment leur affirmation. Tandis que la jeune kunoichi resta incertaine.**_

_**« Sakura ça ne te tente pas ? » Demanda gentiment Lily qui avec Sephora avait remarqué l'absence de réponse de la jeune fille. A coté d'elles, jubilaient les deux autres, déjà en pleines expédition mentales des magasin à faire l'après midi même.**_

_**« C'est que je n'ai pas d'argent … » Dit l'Haruno, tout doucement.**_

_**« Aucun problème » lança Lily « On se cotisera pour toi »**_

_**« Et si vraiment tu ne trouve rien, Lily et les filles qui ont déjà une garde robe débordante te trouveront bien quelque chose à te faire enfiler ^^ » Ricana Sephora**_

**O~O~O~O**

L'après midi à Près-au-lard était passé rapidement, tout comme la semaine. Madison, Johanna, et Lily avaient encore dévalisé les magasins. Alors que la jeune Malfoy repartait avec comme bien, juste une robe. Sakura, elle n'avait pas trouvé son bonheur hormis en une parure d'émeraude que les demoiselles avaient insisté pour lui acheter. Les filles donnèrent des cours de danse à la Kunoichi, lui faisant écouter par la même occasion des groupes de leur monde, surtout moldu par l'intermédiaire de Lily. Itachi quand a lui se reposa sur l'aide plus que précieuse de Remus, afin de connaître les pats de danse primordiale surtout en Valse, et Slow, quoi que pour le dernier, se laisser porter par la musique du moment était la meilleure solution pour paraître en rythme. Sephora avait évité Sirius toute la semaine et lors des cours ou repas, chacun se m'était à l'opposé de l'autre. Parfois une guérilla se déclarait mais elle était vite bouclée par l'intervention de James, ou Lily ou encore du professeur Mc Gonagall, qui leur offrit gentiment, deux semaines de retenu avec Rusard à nettoyer les cachots de fond en comble. Sakura avait passé ses temps de libre à l'infirmerie en aide à Mme Pomfresh ou dans le parc rarement en compagnie d'Itachi, sauf une fois ou ils avaient engagé un duel… Ils ne se rapprochaient pas beaucoup comme elle l'avait souhaité. Elle appréciant indéniablement de plus en plus sa présence. Celui ci se décongelait, il devenait parfois familier, prenait la parole, mais souvent le coté Uchiha revenait et il se renfermait dans son silence et ses réponses gutturales. Comme avant sur leurs Terres. Elle n'avait aussi eu guère le temps de méditer sur les heures d'amnésie donc elle souffrait toujours. Elle sentait bien que si les 12 heures avant son arrivé ici revenaient, une profonde tristesse la submergerait… Bien sur Itachi n'en serai pas que spectateur, mais plutôt, un des acteurs de sa peine. Que c'était-il passé… Pourquoi Itachi était-il ici et avec elle. Naruto et Kakashi comment allaient-ils ? Etaient-ils toujours en vie ? Quelle question ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de la laisser… Même si elle les avait abandonné en partant dans un autre monde, mais le choix ne lui avait pas été posé.

Tandis qu'elle méditait, Lily s'affaissait à la maquiller, coiffer… Toutes courraient dans le dortoir pour se préparer.

« Laisse lui des mèches hors du chignon. Elle va faire tellement strict qu'elle va nous rappelez Mc Go teinte en rose » Pouffait Jo en apportant les bijoux accompagnant la tenue de Sakura.

Les minutes passèrent, elles étaient enfin prêtes. Les garçons les attendaient depuis 10 minutes dans le hall, mais il fallait bien savoir se faire désirer. Quand leurs cavaliers poseront leurs yeux sur elles, ils oublieront le temps d'attente. Chacune à la suite elles quittèrent le dortoirs, puis la tour. Quand les cinq jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans le hall, les compliments n'allaient pas se faire attendre. Itachi, deux des maraudeurs, ainsi que d'autres élèves détaillaient sans retenue les apparitions venues de la tour des Griffondor.

Lily s'avançait dans sa robe vert émeraude. Les cheveux lâchés ne permettaient pas la vue des bretelles attachées à l'arrière de la nuque formant un décolleté en V, laissant ses bras nus. Cintré au niveau du buste avec des strasses attisant les regards, puis de la mousseline tombant parfaitement sur les chevilles. Elle n'était pas beaucoup maquillée un peu de crayon noir, et du rouge à lèvre rouge, entièrement fidele a sa simplicité et arborait un somptueux collier rouge rappelant ses lèvres tentatrices à son cavalier. Potter à quelque mètre d'elle allait bientôt inonder le sol de sa bave. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Une robe de sorcier noir à chemise rouge, ses cheveux moins décoiffé qu'a l'habitude. Avait-il essayé une brosse ? Lily s'avançait vers lui d'un pat sur le détaillant de haut en bas. Un léger sourire commença a naitre sur son visage. Elle avait enfin accepter la veille de l'accompagner au bal, tout simplement parce monsieur avait été aussi sage qu'une image pendant une semaine, rien que pour la séduire. Il avait réussi, un sourire beat imprègne sur le visage, il se montra gentleman lui présenta son bras et l'entraina dans la salle a la quête d'une table.

Venait le tour de Johanna Tempels et Madison Weise, jamais l'une sans l'autre. La première arborait une robe blanche imprimé de papillon au tint mauve cintré par un ruban violet. Le jupon tombait jusqu'au sol, dans une coupe maintenu et évasé ne laissant pas apparaître les formes en dessous du tronc. Les cheveux remontés en chignons où dépassait une mèche blonde coiffée en anglaise. Les paupières maquillé de mauve et blanc, tous comme les lèvres rosés par le glosse. Un collier de perle trônait à son cou. Madison elle portait une tenue orangée, avec un haut de corset plissé, ceinturée au dessous par une bande de satin de la même couleur. Le bas du bustier et la fin des longues manches du boléro comprenaient de la dentelle. Elle avait elle un chignon parfait remontant ses cheveux châtains. Un collier de diamant ornait son cou ramenait a ses paupière blanche et argenté. Au lieu du glose elle avait choisit un rouge a lèvre d'une rouge pale, accentuant la blancheur de sa peau. Elle s'avançait au coté de son amie vers leurs cavaliers. Johanna partit au bras d'un Serdaigle de 6ème année, grand, cheveux châtains, le teint halé. Tandis que Madison partait au bras d'Itachi qu'elle avait harcelé toute la semaine, celui ci avait enfin rendu les armes deux jours auparavant, sous le regard triomphant de la Griffondor. Celui ci arborait une robe de sorcier simple, entièrement noire avec une chemise blanche. Cela différait de sa tenue de l'Akatsuki, noire avec du rouge. Il représentait la froideur et le désir en un seul regard. Sakura le détailla comme toute les autres d'ailleurs. Il ne laissait pas indiffèrent. Une envie de prendre la place de Madison la tiraillait… Pourquoi donc ? Il était beau, ténébreux, mais il restait tout de même Itachi… Elle ne devait le voir différemment que comme l'homme qui a brisé la vie de Sasuke, bien qu'au fond il soit assez agréable de fréquentation. De son coté Itachi partait en direction de la salle, en compagnie de la jeune Madison Weise, sans aucun regard en arrière.

**O~O~O~O**

Parmi les garçons il ne restait plus de Sirius. Remus et Peter étant déjà parti avec leurs cavalières. Il portait admirablement bien sa robe de sorcier, à la fois classe, et désinvolte. Le sang pur qui étant en lui se mélangeait au jeune rebelle. Celui ci admirait le spectacle devant ses yeux. Sakura avait ses cheveux rose remontés en chignons comme Johanna avec une belle boucle anglaise qui si échappait. Le vert de ses yeux accentué par du noir et du pourpre. Le collier vert émeraude que les filles lui avaient acheter à Prè-au lard. Et la robe bustier de lily, en satin pourpre, cintré au niveau de la poitrine moulait agréablement ces formes. Des strasses formaient des fleurs grimpantes sur l'avant du bustier. Comme toutes ses amies elle était perché sur des talons aiguilles, fermé pour certaine, ou ouvert comme les siens, allongeant ses jambes pour le plus grands plaisir des hommes.

A ses coté se tenait la jeune Malfoy. Droite et fière. Son statut de sang pur et son éducation ressortaient par le port de cette robe. Une véritable déesse grecque. Sa robe argentée était majoritairement faite de mousseline. Elle partait d'un petit bustier en V fait de sequins soutenu par des bretelles du même tissu que la majorité de la robe, qui s'enroulant autour de sa nuque. Le reste de la robe voletait autour d'elle au moindre mouvement. Du noir charbon tout autour de son regard acier. Et pour simple bijou, un petit diadème d'argent passant sur son front et s'accrochant a ses cheveux noir lâchés de chaque coté de sa tète.

Sakura s'avançait en direction de son cavalier tandis que Sephora parcourait le hall du regard.

« Splendide » Fit Sirius quand la kunoichi fut devant lui. Celle ci rougit.

« Je la trouve étroite. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir des vêtements plus amples. »

Sous le regard appréciateur que portait toujours le brun à sa tenue, la jeune fleur se retourna vers son amie toujours perchée sur les marches.

« Est-il là ? »

Reportant son attention sur Sakura, la jeune femme au regard acier, lui accorda un sourire.

« On avait prévu de ce retrouver dans à 20h00 dans le hall, j'ai encore 5 minutes. »

« Oh on aurait su, on aurait trainer pour toi… »

« Il ne t'aurais tout simplement pas posé un lapin. Fallait bien s'en douter venant d'une Serpentard. » Ricanait Sirius

« Sirius, tu devrais avoir honte de dire ça ! » Lacha Sakura totalement énervé par le comportement de son soit disant « gentleman » de cavalier. « Continu et je risque de pas retenir mon poing bourré de chakra ! »

« Akra quoi ? » Le regard du brun se faisait perplexe et perdu…

« Mff Inculte de mon monde »

« Tu n'oserais pas me frapper tout de même ? »

« Je pourrais et parfois c'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Envers toi, comme envers d'autres » Maugréait la fleur. Comment ses sorciers pouvait-ils vivre sans dépenser leur surplus de chakra. Y réfléchissant bien, eux ils n'en avait pas, le problème était réglé, mais pas si facile pour les deux shinobis. Etre enfermé dans un château avec pour seul moyen de dépense, des combats dans le parc, et tout cela sans trop faire de dégât ! Impossible avec la force de Sakura et les Katons apocalyptiques d'Itachi.

« Allez rejoindre les autres. Je vous retrouverait plus tard » Trancha la Griffondor coupant court à la discussion qu'entretenaient les deux autres.

« Hai » S'exclama Sakura Suivit par le pauvre Black qui essayait tant bien de reprendre son bras, pour la conduire lui même et non elle par soit même dans la salle de fête.

« Tu peux m'expliquer c'est quoi du Akra ? » Repris Sirius quand ils arrivaient à la table de leurs amies et s'y installaient.

« Comment expliquer… Disons pour faire simple que le Chakra soit une énergie vitale que chaque habitant de mon monde possède. Certains plus que d'autres. »

« Vous deux, vous en faites parti ? » Demanda Remus à l'attention des deux voyageurs.

« Hm » formula l'Uchiha. « On se fait appeler « Shinobi » ou « Ninja » dans votre monde » continua t-il en posant son regard dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

« Grace a un apprentissage poussé depuis notre jeunesse, on apprend à canaliser et contrôler notre énergie. Afin d'en faire une arme, un dons… Lorsqu'on prend la voie de Ninja petit, rare sont ceux qui la quittent. Nous sommes les défenseurs de nos villages, les espions, les médecins… »

« Moi je suis ANBU **(1)**, ce qui reviendrais à dire, espions voir personne des forces secrète du village… »

« Tu veux dire un genre d'agent secret, comme dans les films où ils font des missions suicides voir impossible » Roucoula Madison, fière de son cavalier.

« Je présume que c'est l'équivalent chez vous. « Dit il sans trop lui prêter d'attention. Il fixa alors son regard dans le vert émeraude d'Haruno. « Et pour Sakura Elle a été formée par l'une des plus illustre femme de notre temps, qui est aujourd'hui notre Hokage, ou ministre chez vous. Cette femme lui a transmit sa force pour le combat rapproché, et à développer son talent de médecine, en la faisant devenir un des grand Médic-nin de notre village, ainsi qu'une des seules jeune femme à ne pas irriter sous peine de traverser 1km grâce à un seul coup de poing. »

Rougissant sous l'éloge qu'il faisait d'elle, elle détourna son regard de ses profonds yeux Onyx d'y peur de s'y perdre.

« Ahhhh, c'est pour ça que t'es toujours à l'infirmerie. » Fit Peter tout doucement plus pour lui même.

« Ta fais quoi tout ce temps Peter pour pas y remarquer ? T'es rester en vacance dans un trou de souris ? » Ricana Black, Mais cela ne dura pas. Au loin, pénétrait dans la salle Sephora avec son cavalier, qui était autre que son propre frère, Régulus Black.

**O~O~O~O**

Le sang du jeune Griffondor ne fit qu'un tour. Le regard noir que leur lançait ce dernier ne présageant rien de bon. Il aurait pu les faire douter, mais c'était à une tête brulé comme Sephora qu'il s'opposait et à Régulus, au yeux aussi froid et remplit de dédain lorsqu'il croisât celui de son ainé.

Le jeune couple s'était arrêté à la table, Régulus se contenta d'un hochement de tête en guise de bonsoir, le visage impassible, tandis qu'un sourire rayonnant collait au visage de sa compagne.

« Je m'en doutais » S'exclama joyeusement Lily tout sourire

« Je vous verrait plus tard… Profité bien de votre soirée » Lui rendit sa meilleur amie, heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle acceptait le choix de son cœur.

« Nous en avions bien l'intention, avant que tu n'arrives avec ton cavalier mystère, Malfoy » La voix de Sirius se faisait tranchante.

« Que devrais-je dire, tu viens d'ouvrir la bouche et ta voix résonne déjà en moi comme les premiers signes d'une affreuse migraine » Ricanait la dite Malfoy, son sourire ensoleillé laissant place a une grimace pleines de sarcasme, la rendant encore plus froide et indomptable qu'elle paraissait déjà dans son drapé de reine. Se défiant l'un l'autre du regard elle sentit a peine une main se saisir de la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'on l'interroge.

« Un éloignement d'une soirée de cette source de douleur te ferais t-il le plus grand bien Sephora ? » Le ténor du Cadet des Black résonnait à ses oreilles comme une source de douceur, et de virilité pure. Indéniablement la même que Sirius sans les méchancetés et les sarcasmes des dernières semaines. Une pure extase.

Hochant la tête, un nouveau sourire vrai naissait tandis quelle abandonnait ses amies pour cet homme plein de promesse.

« Elle ne viendra pas se plaindre quand, elle aura l'année prochaine la bague au doigt, et une tête de mort au poignet » Grognait Sirius dans sa barbe.

Une fois encore la voix de la médic-nin de Konoha se fit entendre. Pleine de certitude.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait cela d'elle. Vu le regard qu'il lui portait, Ton frère semble avoir de véritable sentiment pour Sora. Et si plus tard il en vient à la demander en mariage sa sera a elle de décider par ses propres choix et expérience vécu avec lui. Je ne pense pas que le destin leur réserve une histoire tragique. Sephora est peut être la personne qui permettra a ton frère de sortir du chemin qui lui a été tracé depuis sa naissance, comme toi tu l'as fait. Du moins j'en ai le pressentiment. »

Finissant cette phrase, elle laissa errer ces yeux sur le Nuke-nin près d'elle. Ces pats foulaient ils un chemin noir, en voulant se rapprocher du jeune Uchiha ? Qu'allait réserver leur futur …

Contre toute attente Itachi prit la parole à sa suite, parfois les deux jeunes gens de Konoha étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, surtout pour ce qui était de leur amie.

« Elle n'est pas assez bête pour se laisser embobiner dans des délires noires, comme ceux qu'elle a évité comme toi, toute sa vie, pour les simples beaux yeux de ton frère. » finit-il.

« Hmm » Fut le seul son qui fut porté à la gorge de Black.

« Parfois je me demande si je ne connais pas Sora plus que toi. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que si elle l'aime réellement, elle usera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le détourner de cette voie, qui est tracé au pied de ton frère, comme elle l'a été à vos pieds. Elle ne le laissera pas devenir mangemort, pas tant qu'elle pourra avoir une once de vie. N'a t'elle pas été ta meilleur amie et alliée Sirius ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié toute votre enfance, ou vous vous faisiez piétiner ensemble par vos familles. Elle a peut être choisit ton frère mais elle restera toujours ta meilleur amie, comme la mienne. Je suis une moldue, et elle une traite a son sang, comme toi. Elle ne sera jamais la femme marié et docile à un mari mangemort, comme vos mères. Elle ne nous abandonnera pas. » Termina Lily en tournant son regard vers sa meilleure amie, joyeuse, assise en face du jeune cadet des Black qui partageait sa joie.

Le monologue de Lily clos, les yeux des deux shinobis se rencontraient de nouveau. Un amour naissait peut être mais un chemin semblable à Sephora se traçait il en ce moment même sous leur pieds ? Embuche, douleurs, bonheur, tristesse, ténacité, rejet ?… L'avenir seul le saura.

**O~O~O~O**

La soirée continua dans le calme et la joie. Apres un copieux repas vint l'heure du bal, les tables sur les bords de la salle, une gigantesque piste de danse avait été aménagée. Ainsi qu'une scène, et pour le plus grand bonheur des jeunes sorciers, le groupe en vogue du moment fit sont apparition. « Magic Phoenix » prit place, sous les hurlements des groupies. La salle était en pleine effervescence dès les premières notes jouées. Sakura fut entrainé par Sirius qui la vit se déhancher devant lui, en prenant exemple sur Lily et Johanna à ses cotés.

Itachi, comme Remus, laissèrent voguer leur cavalières à leur grés, tandis qu'ils attendaient patiemment les premières notes de Valse ou Slow, seul danse qu'ils savaient pratiquer, ou dans laquelle il ne ressemblait pas a des sujets de foire sur leur manque d'expérience. Quoi de mieux également pour laisser leurs regards vagabonder sur l'attroupement de sorciers qui se déhanchaient au rythme des notes. Au fils des minutes celui d'Itachi s'accrocha à une silhouette familière dans une petite robe pourpre qui jurait parfaitement avec les cheveux roses qui la surplombait. Celle ci avait prit rapidement le rythme de la musique et bougeait son corps de manière timide mais particulièrement sexy. Son corps ondulait au fil de ses mouvements. L'Uchiha n'en revenait pas du changement de comportement rapide de cette fleur si fragile, en diablesse. Tandis que Sirius la faisait tournoyer rapidement devant lui, pour la ramener contre lui, le regard Onyx toujours fixé sur la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, brillait de désir et de jalousie. Il aimerait être à la place du jeune Black, il aurait aimé être a celle de son frère toutes ses années, tandis que Sakura le chérissait. Il aimerait que ça soit pour lui, que le regard vert émeraude s'illuminerait. Il tombait littéralement sous le charme de la belle kunoichi.

Mais comment voudrait-elle de lui. Il n'était que le grand frère de son première amour, de plus un déserteur, assassin et criminel. Qui aurait-il de plus alarmant… Violeur, non aucun plaisir ni profit personnel à tirer, en prenant pour une nuit une femme contre son gré. Il était un meurtrier. L'image de la plaine recouverte de sang, lui revint en mémoire. Désolation et mort voilà ce qu'il allait lui amener. Comment ne pouvait elle pas se douter que c'était lui et Kisame qui avait fait ses bruits d'explosion et fracas en pleine nuit. La nuit de leur « départ », comment ne pouvait elle pas encore se douter que L'Akatsuki, c'est à dire lui, était à la poursuite de la Team 7 et donc de Kyuubi Et que leur rencontre était dus à ça se jour là. Elle devait s'en douter, mais trop de trou devait l'empêcher d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Lui il se souvenait de tout, il s'était toujours souvenu, enfin hormis leur transfère. Ils ont combattu, se sont blessés… La dernière bride de mémoire était pour elle. Il l'avait placé sous Genjustu… Voilà peut être la raison de l'amnésie persistante chez la jeune femme. Il ne lui manquait pas quelques minutes voir une heure comme a Itachi, mais bien plus de 3 heures. Et 3 heures qui peuvent tous changer en revenant d'une minute à l'autre. Il déprimait, et la voir sourire à ce bellâtre de Black n'aidait en rien. Il s'enfonça en grognant dans sa chaise, attirant l'attention de son ami sur le siège voisin.

« Tu devrais peut être lui parlé »

Haussant un sourcil interloqué, Itachi se tourna vers Remus, au regard compatissant.

« De quoi parle tu ? »

« Tu penses quand même pas que j'allais rien voir … Toi et Sakura, je ne sais pas qu'est ce qu'il y avait entre vous avant, mais maintenant c'est sur que pour toi, ce n'est rien de moins que de l'amour. »

« Hnn… Tu es attentif. Mais que valent mes sentiments face aux siens. Elle m'apprécie tout au plus, rien d'équivalent. »

Ouvrant les portes de son cœur de pierre, il laissa son ami y pénétré.

« Qu'en sais tu ? »

« La vois tu plus ouverte avec moi qu'avec un autre d'entre vous ? La vois tu chercher a me parler, a être en ma présence, à attirer mon regard par tout les moyens ? Non donc ne sois pas hâtif dans tes constatations. »

« Peut être mais je la vois te regarder, toujours le sourire au lèvre et les yeux brillants. A chaque fois que tu quittes une pièce, elle te suit du regard jusqu'à te perdre de vue. Et parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle se retient d'être trop ouverte envers toi, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de changer la situation déjà présente. De peur d'être détruite par la suite. » Fit Lupin. « Et puis on va pas te lancer des fleurs a toi aussi. Tu es froid et distant, avec presque tout le monde, tu lui accordes que quelques paroles et attention qu'elle peut remarquer… Et toi aussi tu te frêne a changer votre situation, n'ai je pas raison ? Quoi que vous ayez pu faire avant où ce qui peut vous attendre après, parfois il est bon de savourer le moment présent… Conseil d'ami » Finit-il tout sourire.

L'Uchiha fixait toujours Sakura, celle ci tournait, se déhanchait et lui adressa un grand sourire lorsqu'elle croisât son regard. Sous le manque de réaction de l'Uchiha toujours dans sa contemplation Lupin continua.

« Tu pourrais par exemple l'inviter à danser… Tu te débrouilles en Valse, et je suis sur qu'elle adorerait ça. »

« Hnn… »

Cette conversation se termina là, et quelque instant plus tard, la cavalière de Remus vint le récupérer pour débuter le premier slow. Suivit de près par Madison qui entraina Itachi, acceptant de mauvaise grâce.

C'était plus dur que lors des entrainements. La jeune femme se collait tellement a lui, qu'il lui fallut un long moment avant d'imprimer une version correcte de la danse et du rythme. Ne réagissant a rien il se laissa porter par la musique attendant que cela se termine.

**O~O~O~O**

Trois longues danses furent enchainée malgré les tentatives de fuite d'Itachi. Enfin la musique douce changea, un son rock résonnait dans la grande salle. Les prochains slow ne seraient pas avant une quinzaines de minutes, soit tout un quart d'heure pour s'éloigner de cette dangereuse et collante cavalière. Et également le même lapse de temps pour retrouver la belle fleur de cerisier et l'inviter à danser. Comme l'as dis Rémus, il faut profiter du temps présent.

Sakura dansait. Oh grand jamais a Konoha on aurait permis des soirées pareils, les coutumes n'étaient vraiment pas les mêmes. Et jamais elle n'aurait pu danser comme ceci… agité comme une puce avec Lily, sensuelle avec Sirius, timide lors des slows très corps à corps, doucement, saccadé lorsque la musique devenait plus sauvage et sans attache… Danser, ce mot était exceptionnelle, comme l'acte. Cela rimait avec liberté. En ce moment elles étaient bien loin les missions suicides ou d'espionnages, le sang, la douleur, les coups … C'était une tout autre chose, il fallait y goutter, et l'apprécier.

Tournoyant comme une folle avec Lily sur une chanson rock, elle n'aperçut pas Itachi glisser vers elles. Lily le remarqua en premiers et l'interpella. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi tour, deux regards émeraudes si semblable le fixaient. Il s'avança et rejoint les deux filles, seules sans leurs cavaliers attablés à la buvette, quémandant des remontants.

« Tu danses avec nous ? » Demanda Lily

« Mhh » Fit l'Uchiha à la négative

« Rémus te déteint vraiment dessus, vous devenez presque semblable. Dès que la musiques n'est pas dirigé par des pats précis et simple vous fuyez» Ricanait la rousse.

« Il est vrai » Affirma Itachi, une petite pointe d'amusement dans la voix. « Je venais quérir une partenaire pour les prochains slows. Je voulais savoir si l'une d'entre vous était intéressée » Dis il en contemplant les deux créatures lui faisant face.

« Et Madison ? » Susurra timidement la Kunoichi qui n'avait encore rien dis.

« Mhh … Disparu… »

« Disparu ou évité ? » Rigolait Lily. « Avoue donc ! »

« Envie de changer » Marmonna le brun. Ce visage rembruni d'enfant prit en faute, rappelais à la fleur, le cadet du jeune homme. Quand au village, les deux jeunes frères se retrouvaient et que le plus jeune devait avoué ses bêtises. Attendrissant était le mot qui s'imprima dans l'esprit de Sakura.

« Je suis sur que Sirius serai d'accord de te prêter sa cavalière pour quelques danses, et puis ils nous ont bien abandonné parce que des whisky pur feu, soit disant « les appelaient ». » S'écria Lily

« Elle a raison » murmura la rose, tandis que la musique s'arrêtait pour reprendre sur une pointe plus douce.

« Amuser vous bien, moi je vais rendre visite au deux alcoolique pour voir s'ils n'ont pas encore trouvé un jeux Serpentamusant. Comme ils aiment si bien le nommer ces derniers temps.

Laissant Lily voguer de son coté, Itachi lui, tendit la main en direction de la jeune rose qui le fixait. Saisissant cette main, elle se laissa entrainer vers cet homme mystérieux qui s'emparait peu à peu de son cœur. L'une entourait le cou de son cavalier de ses bras, tandis que l'autre apposait ces mains sur cette robe pourpre qui voletaient autour des hanches de la jeune femme.

Imprimant ensemble un rythme posé, ils commencèrent a tournoyer sur la piste avec les autres danseurs. Sakura trop gêner pour regarder son cavalier dans les yeux, laissa son regard dériver sur la salle. Elle vit Lily au loin en train de passer une savonnette à deux des maraudeurs noyer sous l'alcool. Remus se faisant trainer de nouveau par sa cavalière sur la piste sans moyen de rémission. Sephora et Regulus, tournoyant les yeux dans les yeux comme un somptueux couple d'aristocrate. Somptueux et amoureux…

La pression sur ces hanches s'intensifia, avait elle bien fait de relever le regard ? Maintenant celui ci ce perdait dans deux iris onyx. Sombre mais tellement prenante. Une toile d'araignée tissée rien que pour la maintenir entre ces brides. Itachi la guidait tandis que la jeune fleur se perdait. En cet instant elle était prisonnière de cette danse, et de cet homme. Comment résister alors qu'ils étaient tellement proches…

Inconsciemment elle se rapprochait, il le voyait. Son petit corps chaud se pressait maintenant contre son torse. Depuis qu'elle n'avait plus fuit son regard, elle le fixait, mais s'emblait totalement ailleurs. Elle était tellement belle, dans cette robe, avec ces bijoux accordés à ses yeux émeraude. Cette légère touche de maquillage… Tout en elle était belle, surtout au naturel. Comment son crétin de petit frère avait il put là laisser derrière lui sans un regard.

Tandis que le jeune homme maudissait mentalement son cadet, Sakura se rapprochait encore. Tellement proche.

Un souffle chaud le remmena à l'instant présent. Elle l'embrassait. Dixit un grand loup sage « Savourer le moment présent »

**To Be Continue ! **

**(1) **l'**A**nsatsu **S**enjutsu **T**okushu **B**utai (escouade spéciale de tactique et d'assassinat) autrement dit l'**ANBU**.


End file.
